Permanent
by samiekins17
Summary: Collection of one-shots that I've taken the ideas for various icons/sayings that I've liked. One-shots are for both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.
1. Dumb People

Dumb People - FF X-2

_"The dumber the people think you are the more surprised they are going to be when you kill them."_

[Y/N] was enjoying being a sphere hunter, especially traveling with the Gullwings, Yuna had first suggested having her on board the day they found [y/n] by herself with nowhere to go, outside of a small building in the rain. Yuna enjoyed having her on board, but it was even more obvious Rikku did. [y/n] had a very bubbly personality, and Rikku loved having someone so similar to herself to hang out with. Only Paine wasn't happy to have her along, but she didn't seem to hate [y/n] either. Paine more of saw her as an annoyance, and often believed she was in the way.

Right now they were heading to Beside to visit Lulu and Wakka. Yuna was talking with Paine and Rikku while [Y/N] was spinning around in circles and humming to herself. Yuna was chuckling at [Y/N]'s strangeness until she ended up running into a wall.

"Ouch! When did that get there?" [Y/N] asked after falling on her butt.

"It's always been there. If you were watching what you were doing you'd know that," Paine stated.

"Well it's a big meanie! It hit me on purpose!"

"We're here," Brother yelled to them after landing the airship.

"YAY!" [Y/N] yelled and ran out onto the beach.

"There is something extremely wrong with that girl. I think she was dropped on her head as a baby," Buddy said to the other Gullwings.

"Be nice, she's not that bad," Yuna defended.

"No, she's just that stupid," Paine mumbled.

"Can we just go now! I want to see Lulu and Wakka!" Rikku said and hurriedly ran out of the airship. Yuna just smiles and Paine shakes her head and walk out after Rikku.

~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for coming. Be sure to visit again soon," Lulu said to the Gullwings.

"We sure will Lulu," Yuna said as they began making their way back to the airship since it was late.

"Oh and make sure to bring [Y/N] back, she's great to be around," Lulu whispered.

"Sure will Lu."

"We'll miss you but we better be going," Rikku said.

They waved and began walking back to their ship. They where almost there when they heard footsteps coming towards them. That's when they saw Leblanc, Logos and Ormi in front of them.

"Look what the Coyote dragged in. It's the Dullwings," Leblanc snickered.

"Not you again," Rikku whined.

Paine pulled out her sword and pointed it at Leblanc. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"We were just stopping by no need to be rash." Leblanc looked at [Y/N] and laughed. "Who's the new recruit?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh wait, I've heard about her. Been told she's really stupid and a weirdo."

"Really? That's what you've heard?" [Y/N] began. "Well I guess you've heard right then."

"Wow never heard someone admit it, but it's got to be true seen you joined the Dullwings."

"That's enough Leblanc," Paine spit.

"I'm just getting started."

Paine was about to attack when she saw a quick move of color out of the corner of her eye and then suddenly Ormi and Logos fell to their knees and blood began dripping to the ground. Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Leblanc all stood in confusion. When an sword was place in front of Leblanc's throat. She gulped and tried not to move.

"Who said that I didn't want people to think I'm dumb?" [Y/N] said from behind Leblanc. "I'm not as dumb as people think. I just want them to think that so when in battle they are surprised when I kill them."

Paine Rikku and Yuna where stunned and didn't move. [Y/N] pulled her sword away from Leblanc's throat and walked away from her. She still stood frozen to her spot and Logos and Ormi stood up slowly holding their wounds. The Gullwings looked in [Y/N]'s direction and saw her smiling.

"Come on you guys it's late and Brother's probably worried. Oh and Leblanc watch yourself," [Y/N] smiled sweetly and waited for the rest of the Gullwings to walk over to her and then they began walking back to the airship in silence.

"[Y/N]?"

"Yes Rikku?"

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure Rikku sure."


	2. Pretend Happiness

**Pretend Happiness - FF VII**

_"How long can I pretend to be happy before someone starts seeing the cracks?"_

You awoke to yet another day where you had to put that fake smile on your face and pretend everything was okay when in reality it wasn't. You had been working at Seventh Heaven with your cousin Tifa for a few years now and had seen the struggle over the past years with your dear cousin and her friends which where now your own. Even though they had protected the world once again you still didn't feel happy like everyone else had been. Sure you acted like it just so you wouldn't have to worry anyone, mostly Tifa, but there were things bothering you. You didn't like talking about your own problems which was probably one of the causes of your unhappiness but you didn't want to pester anyone with your silly problems when they had their own.

As you walked down the stairs from you room into the bar you saw your cousin standing behind the bar washing glasses. You slowly walked over to and faked a smile, which was normal for you and everyone who glanced would think that it was genuine. That's just the way you wanted it, but you weren't exactly sure how much longer you could keep your charade up.

"Good morning [y/n]," Tifa greeted.

"Good morning."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm throwing a party tonight."

"For what?"

"No particular reason. Just to get everyone together and have a little fun. Rude and Reno even said they'd come and you know how hard it can be for them to do anything," Tifa said excitedly.

"Haven't seen them for a while. Sounds like fun," You lied about the second part.

"Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, and even Cloud are coming." Tifa said and you froze.

The dreaded words that you wish hadn't left her mouth. If you weren't liking the idea of the party before, now you hated the idea. Your smile also had dropped and you hoped that Tifa hadn't caught it. You looked up and smiled again and to your relief she hadn't. You sighed a breath of relief and sat down on the counter next to her like you did every morning. You made the mistake of trying to help her in the morning the second day you had been there but she went crazy on you and shooed you off with a broom so you never helped until the bar opened just incase she decided that she wanted to attack you with that object.

"What time is the party starting?"

"It's starting at 8."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"Not sure I guess until most of them all decide that it's time to leave I guess."

That's what you were afraid to hear. You really didn't feel like pretending to be happy all night with everyone, mostly him being here, when you were sure that you'd risk the chance of anyone seeing past your charade. Which wasn't an option for you at the moment. You didn't want them to see. At least that's what you told yourself but deep down you wish someone would be able to see that you were just pretending and how you were truly feeling. You just didn't know how long that would be. The first time that you were almost caught in your lie was by Yuffie when she saw a cut on your arm in which you had told her that you hurt yourself while training with your sword. You were so glad that she had believed you. She had looked skeptical at first but she went along with it. You had only cut yourself a few times and you made sure that either no one noticed or you had an explanation behind them.

"Are you okay [y/n]?" Tifa looked at you concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things."

"Well okay then."

"Hey Tifa."

"Yeah?"

"Do you need me to get anything at the market?" You asked trying to get out of the bar for a few hours.

"Yeah here," She said handing you a list of things. "I was going to get them myself later but since your offering and I kind of need the help with getting everything ready."

"I'll be back in a bit," You told her with a smile, which she returned, and you walked out of the bar.

As the sun hit your skin you blocked the rays from your face until you got used to the sudden brightness. After putting your arm down you began to walk to the market. You said hello to a few people that waved to you as you made your way to your destination. You were about half way there when a flash of black and yellow ran in front of you. You saw it again and noticed that it was Yuffie who had stopped in front of you. You smiled at her and she grinned happily.

"Hello Yuffie."

"Hey [y/n]! What are you doing?"

"Shopping for things for Tifa and the party she's throwing."

"Do you need any help?" The young ninja asked. You looked down at the long list of things and nodded. "Yay! I'm so excited for the party. We haven't all gotten together and just hung out for a while."

"Yeah."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, why would there be?"

"For the last few months you've just seemed I don't know different or something."

"How so?" You asked her as you reached the market.

"Well you've been working rather hard lately. You even hurt yourself while training which I know you're a good fighter and it surprises me that you would hurt yourself practicing by yourself. That and when I see you sometimes you just don't look very happy or you've been thinking about something."

You were speechless. You couldn't believe that Yuffie of all people would be the first to see the cracks that were beginning to form in the wall you had built and the ones in your heart. You thought that it would be someone like Tifa or even Vincent. You never expected this from her. You weren't exactly what to say to her. Should you tell her the truth or just lie to her.

"No I'm fine Yuffie. Yeah I've been thinking about somethings lately and it's been distracting me while I've been training at times but I'm fine," You decided to tell her a lie with a little truth.

"Okay then. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are. Let's just get this shopping done so we can get back to Tifa and get it set up for the party."

"Yeah!" Yuffie said excitedly and dragged you into the market to buy all the things on Tifa's list.

After shopping you had gone back to the bar with Yuffie and helped Tifa set everything up as it had started getting closer to 8. When you were done you sat down on the counter thinking over things. You were afraid of what Yuffie had told you today and if she knew the truth or not. You were also thinking about just ditching the party and sitting up in your room pretending you were sick, but Tifa would never believe that since you had been running around all day helping her and she'd know something was wrong. Your mind was made up when you heard someone walk into the bar.

"Hey look it's my favorite girl [y/n]," you heard a male's voice say as they walked up to you. You looked up to see the face of who you nalready knew it was.

"Hello Reno buddy. How's it going?" You said to him giving him a fake warm smile.

"It's been okay but now it's just wonderful because I get to hang out with you and the rest of the crew."

"You're a dork. Where's Rude?"

"Yeah but you love me and he's talking to Tifa."

"Ha you wish."

"Wow [y/n] that hurts. Right here," Reno said dramatically putting his hands over his heart and pouting.

"You know I'm just kidding," You told him and ruffled his hair.

"[y/n]!" You heard and saw Yuffie yelling at you and running toward you dragging Vincent behind her.

"Hello again Yuffie. Hey Vincent how have you been?"

"Hi [y/n], and I'm fine." That's the most you'd heard out of the mysterious friend of yours for a while. You had been determined to get him to talk a lot more but the only time you ever hear him talk like you had wished was in battle or with _him_.

"Wow how long did this take you to set up?" Yuffie asked.

"A few hours," You told her.

You then looked around to see who all was here. You where about to take a sigh in relief when you didn't see who you wished wouldn't be there but you stopped when you laid eyes on his form talking to Tifa. Your gut twisted and you thought your heart was trying to jump out of your throat. You swallowed and realized you hadn't been breathing. There standing next to Tifa was the blonde dressed in black who captured your heart and made it feel like it was slowly everyday being torn from your chest and ripped into tiny pieces. But he wasn't the only reason you had been feeling the way you had. Not was it only some problems with the object of your affection, it was also things in your past that kept popping back into your head and making you slowly lose your sanity.

"Be right back," You said and quickly walked into the restroom and locked the door. You couldn't breath and you were now hyperventilating.

"Breathe [y/n] breathe," You told yourself looking into the mirror.

"Who are you kidding, he would never like you," Your reflection said to you.

"What do you want?"

"Do we have to go through this again? I'm just trying to get through to you again. You remember what happened last time don't you? Do you really want to go through the pain again."

"Stop! Just leave me alone!" You yelled at your inner demon.

"Oh [y/n] I just want what's best for you and these people that you call your friends... aren't."

"What do you know! You're just a stupid reflection!"

"No I'm the voice that you hear when you feel alone and worthless. If they were truly your friends then why haven't any of them seen how you really feel? Why won't they even try to help you?"

"I don't want them to. They have enough problems to have to deal without mine too," you whispered a tear now falling down your face. You fell to your knees and tried to hold back the tears that were eager to fall.

"Who are you even kidding? He will never return your feelings and none of your friends will ever help you because you won't let them. Your ex loved to abuse you because it was easy to take control of you and you couldn't fight back, at the time. That's why you learned how to fight, isn't [y/n]?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" You sadly whimpered as you wiped a tear from your eye.

"Because you don't think about how much you are truly hurting inside. I'm just letting you know how much that is. You need help instead of bottling it up. You're even afraid to tell your own cousin. How pitiful is that?"

"Just leave me alone," you said angry and stood up from your spot on the ground.

You were now both angry and extremely sad. You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't handle your inner self telling you most of the things that you had been thinking for a long time now but wouldn't admit. You couldn't handle pretending to be happy when you obviously weren't. Yuffie was the only one who you thought even seemed to notice. You turned on the sink and splashed water on your face trying to get ride of the evidence that you had been crying and fighting with yourself. As soon as you got ride of all traces of it then you slowly unlocked the door and walked back out into the party.

"Is everything alright?" Reno asked you with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah just haven't been feeling so great. I think I might go rest after I say hello to Rude," You said.

"Well I hope you feel better soon," Yuffie told you worriedly.

"I hope so too," You said softly.

You slowly walked over to Rude who had been talking with Vincent and you greeted him and chatted for a few minutes. Then you slowly walked up the stairs and up to your room. When you reached your room you searched your drawer for the one object that you needed. You almost gave you search until your hand touched the cold object and a sad smile crossed your face.

"Something's seriously wrong with [y/n]," Yuffie said to everyone.

"Yeah she's been acting very strange lately. Do you know more than I do?" Tifa asked. Yuffie sighed and explained everything that she had noticed with you and what had happened a few moments ago. Tifa had a look of fear now on her face. She knew your past and what you had been through but had thought you got over it. She would have commented on your acting skills if if wasn't serious. She was now scared as she looked at all of her friends and quickly explained what you had been through with your ex and even your parents. The life you had lived wasn't even near nice until you moved in with Tifa but your memory kept coming back to you.

"Wait she went upstairs a few minutes ago saying she didn't feel good," Reno said.

"Yeah then I told her I hoped she would feel better soon and I thought I heard her say she hopes so too."

Tifa's face dropped and she walked quickly to the bathroom and bent down. She could feel that the floor was wet and she knew exactly what it had been; tears. She quickly walked back where everyone was waiting for her. She suddenly heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and assumed the worst. She looked at her friends and began making her way up the stairs. Followed by Yuffie, Reno, Vincent, and Cloud. Everyone else waited downstairs to see what was going on. Cloud and Tifa both reached the your door and threw it open. Tifa shrieked at the sight before her and almost cried at the sight. You were sitting on your knees with a pocket knife covered in blood in one of your hand and you had a long gash on your other arm which was spilling your blood all over the wooden floor.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry," You say softly through tears and you drop the knife and slowly fall backwards and onto the floor.

"[y/n]!" Tifa yelled to you and was about to run to your side when Cloud grabbed her arm.

"Tifa get downstairs with the others now," He said seriously and looked at Tifa. She nodded knowingly despite her worry and fear for you.

You felt arms pick your upper body off the floor and you slowly opened you eyes to look into beautiful blue ones. You tried to move but couldn't find the strength to. Maybe you had cut just a little too deep this time. Were you finally going to die? Be put out of you misery and be able to move on? It sure seemed like it. You must have been dead and in heaven at that moment from the look that Cloud was giving you. His eyes filled with worry and affection. You want to reach up and touch his face to see if he's real or not. You actually had the strength to touch his face and find out that he's actually there. The only problem with that is you wiped some of your blood on his face and your hand drops back down to your side. You begin to feel cold and the only thing warming you is his body heat.

"Cloud?" You question just to make sure you're not seeing things.

"Yeah [y/n]?" He says softly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Lying to all of you."

"[y/n]."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. You gave him a questioning glance.

"What could you be sorry for?"

"For not seeing the cracks," he began.

"What cracks?"

"The ones in your heart. [y/n] if I had known sooner that you were in so much pain that you'd take your life then I'd be there for you. Along with everyone that's down stairs. I had began seeing it a few days ago but I didn't have any idea it was this bad."

"Cloud. It's not your fault that I'm a good actress. Besides I didn't want you or anyone else to have to listen to my problems when you have your own to worry about."

"That's the thing [y/n], you are one of my problems," he said softly.

"What do you me-" you go to ask but are cut off with his lips gently pressing against yours then left shortly afterward. Your mind couldn't process the fact that Cloud just kissed you. Your body registered before your mind had and your stomach was doing flip flops and your heartbeat increased.

"[y/n] your problems are also mine. I care for you so much and I'd do anything for you. It hurts to see you like this. Was it anything other than your past that you made you do this or any of the other cuts on your body," He asked sadly with a look in his eyes that made it clear to you that he truly cared about you.

"Yeah, there was one other thing."

"What is it? Please tell me."

"You," you barely speak before you start to feel dizzy.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Cloud, I love you. I have for the longest time and it hurt to be around you. Mostly since my mind kept telling me that you'd never feel the same. I just wish I would have known sooner that my mind was wrong," You told him and then your vision goes black and all you see is darkness.

"[y/n]?" Cloud asks as he begins to shake you.

"[y/n]!" He yells and cradles you closer.

Footsteps enter the room and run over to Cloud and you. Cloud looks up to see everyone either in the room or outside the door and in the hallway. Tifa and Yuffie were leaning down next to Your weak and unconscious body and Clouds. Tifa had worry in her eyes but she had a smile on her face, while Yuffie smiled holding a glowing green orb. She handed it Cloud.

"Trust me Cloud, it will save her," Yuffie said to him. He nodded and took a slow deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

"Is she still asleep?" A voice said quietly.

"Yeah, just give it time. She'll be fine Tifa."

"It's not me that you have to convince," said a giggling Tifa.

"Has he been there all night?"

"Yeah Yuffie he has. Why'd this kind of thing have to happen for both of them to tell each other their feelings?" Tifa said.

"Because Cloud would tell her. He was too afraid she wouldn't ever talk to him again and she didn't think he felt the same, so she ignored it."

"Well they did end up avoiding each other. They didn't talk for the past week at least and he did feel the same. So in the end they were both being stupid. I give her more reason to think that way since past relationships but still they are both stupid."

"Yeah but guess what Tifa."

"What?"

"Two stupid people fell in love," Yuffie said happily.

"Very true."

You slowly begin to open you eyes and your vision is blurry, but you see two figures standing at the foot of your bed. When you vision cleared you saw that it was Tifa and Yuffie. They both smiled at you and Yuffie giggled.

"Good morning sunshine. You gave everyone quite a scare last night," Yuffie said.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is that I was cold and I was..." You stopped your sentence when you realized you had told Cloud how you felt and that he had feelings for you too. You also remembered that you should be died right now.

"Um guys how am I alive?"

"Curaga [y/n]."

"Oh okay then," You said then looked around the room and you noticed the spiky blonde that you cared so much for sitting in a chair next to your bed fast asleep. You were about to ask when Tifa walked over to you.

"He wouldn't leave your side all night."

"He said he wouldn't leave until you wake up," Yuffie added.

"Well we're going to go downstairs and make some breakfast, we'll be back in a few." Tifa said and the two girls walked out of the room.

You smiled and this time it was a real genuine smile. You looked over to the object of your affection and gently rubbed your finger across his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and you put your hand to your side and looked at him. When he finally was awake he turned and looked at you. He soon had a giant smile on his face. You slowly bent over and kissed him. It took him a minute but he soon kissed you back. When you pulled away you had the biggest smile you have had for the longest time.

"That's to show you how I feel without being about to die," You tell him and he slowly runs his fingers through your [h/l] [h/c] hair.

He stands up and slowly lifts you out of bed. You notice that there is only a scar of what you had done last night on your arm. You looked back up at Cloud and smiled. Then you began to pull him down the stairs to eat some breakfast. When Tifa and Yuffie saw both of you walk down the stairs hand in hand and smiles on both of your faces there was only one thing both of them could say.

"It's about time."


	3. Flammable

Flammable – KH

"_How was I supposed to know it was flammable?"_

Demyx couldn't believe the red headed man standing in front of him. He was angry at the pyro, for when he'd entered the room he discovered his clothes. Or, what he assumed was his clothes, now a burnt mess on the floor.

"What did you do Axel?" Demyx questioned.

"Well, I saw you wearing this cute outfit like a month ago and I hadn't seen you wear it since… I just wanted to see if you still had it…" His words drifted off and Demyx thought he could see a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

"So you decided to burn all the clothes I own that I wasn't wearing?"

"It wasn't on purpose."

"Care to explain?"

"Well…I…um…"

"Can you be a little more clear?"

"Uh…no?"

"Axel if you don't tell me right now I'm going to do something bad to fluffy," Demyx warned.

"No don't hurt Fluffy!"

"Then tell me."

"But… I can't."

"Why is that?"

"Cause… you wouldn't talk to me anymore," Axel told him quietly.

"That's not true. You pester me all the time and I still talk to you."

"Well this is different."

"How so?"

"It just is!"

"Will you please just tell me what happened?"

"Fine! I was angry and jealous."

"Why?"

Axel turned and walked into Demyx's closet and pulled out a shiny blue box. Demyx's eyes widened as he realized what Axel had been holding.

"Did you seriously read it?"

"Read what?"

"Uh… nevermind. What did you see then?"

"This," Axel said, pointing to a picture.

"What about it?"

"It's you and your FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Huh?"

"You have a FREAKING GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The chick you have your arm around in the freaking picture!" Axel sighed, looking back in the box. "See?"

"Ew! That's my SISTER!"

"Oh. So you don't have a girlfriend then…?"

"No… Why would it matter?"

"It wouldn't."

"Then why are you freaking out on me?"

"I'm not!" His face was turning red, not a good combination with his hair."

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Cause I can!"

"Fine. Do what you want," Demyx sighed, leaning against the wall. Axel's face dropped.

"Did you want it to matter for a reason?"

"Well… maybe. I dunno. It's just I feel like I'm useless here and everyone picks on me although you and Roxas are my friends, and you're usually playing jokes on me which I don't mind since you're always around more and you're really hot and I just think that… Wait…" Demyx paused his rant, realizing what he'd just said.

Axel's face broke out in a grin. "Something you want to tell me Demyx?"

"Uh…no?"

"Are you sure, Demyx?"

"Um…well…no?"

"Really? Cause I thought you said something about me being hot, which is a horrible pun but I don't think that's how you meant it."

"Well I didn't mean to say that out loud, it just slipped, me and my big mouth, well that comes in handy sometimes so the other members leave me alone, like last time I was bothering Zexion in the library and he glared at me until I left…" Demyx continued to mumble.

"Is that all it comes in handy for? Axel winked at him.

"Uh…" Demyx said blushing furiously. Axel walked over to him, putting one hand over Demyx's shoulder against the wall.

"So you really think I'm hot?"

"I… well um… maybe?"

"Straight answer."

"I don't think that's possible."

"And why's that?"

Demyx looked down at his feet. "Cause I'm not straight."

"Good," Axel said, his expression relaxing.

"What?" Demyx asked alarmed, and looked at the pyro.

Axel ran a hand down the side of Demyx's face. "You think you're the only one?" Demyx couldn't help but shudder from the contact.

"I…dunno what to say."

"You don't have to," Axel said leaning in closer. Demyx turned a darker shade of red that almost matched the hair of the man in front of him. Axel smirked at him, enjoying the power he now knew he possessed.

"Do you want me to back off?"

Demyx looked down at his feet again and shook his head.

"Good," Axel whispered. He lifted Demyx's head softly and kissed the corner of his mouth. Demyx's breath escaped in short gasps as soon as he pulled away. Axel placed his arms over the shorter man's head, effectively pinning him to the wall. "So what all is your big mouth really good for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Demyx whispered, unsure if the other man could hear him.

"Yeah, actually I would," Axel whispered back. "If it would be easier you could just show me…"

"I'd rather not… at the moment. But I'll give you a hint. I don't have a gag reflex."

"Another time then, I'll be waiting," Axel turned his back on him, walking slowly to the door.

"Wait," Demyx called, causing Axel to stop. Demyx walked over to him and pushed him against the wall. He pressed his lips against Axel's, surprising the red head. After the shock, Axel kissed back with more force and wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist making him shiver. Demyx soon pulled away and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Demyx said softly.

Axel smiled slightly. "There's nothing to apologize for," he said. "However, if you press me up against a wall like that again I will refuse to take responsibility for my actions."

"Really?" I'll have to test that theory sometime," Demyx said leaning closer to Axel.

"Demyx, if you don't back off I'm seriously going to stop holding myself back."

"Well maybe that's exactly what I want you to do." Demyx said with a smirk.

"That's obviously not true."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

"Because, if it were true I wouldn't still be standing here."

"You think you're so smart don't you?" He said inching closer.

"Seriously Demyx…"

"Hmm?"

"You have no idea what you're doing to my self control right now do you?"

"I dunno, possibly."

Axel pushed Demyx's shoulder and slipped out from between him and the wall. Not thinking, he walked over and sat on the bed. Demyx turned around and looked at Axel.

"Axel?" He said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I can't control myself when I'm that close to you."

"What happened to the confident, cocky, pyro that had no problem with controlling himself?" Demyx smirked, slowly walking closer.

"You. But I'm perfectly confident. I know you would enjoy what I could do to you. However, I'm pretty sure you'd rather wait a little for that." He paused for a breath. "But yeah, you're doing wonders with my self control."

"Well that's the first time I've heard that." Demyx paused as he stood in front of Axel. Slowly he sat down on Axel's lap straddling him. Demyx leaned forward next to Axel's ear and whispered, "You're not the only one who has been having trouble with their self control. I've been struggling for quite a while now. It's been hard to bottle in everything that I've been feeling for so long."

"Demyx…" Axel sighed, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Axel…" Demyx mocked.

Axel leaned back on his hand, watching the man on his lap. Demyx really was destroying his self control and he didn't want to act too soon. Demyx leaned back to give Axel his space. He was a little worried that he was talking things too fast too quickly. He was about to apologize again when he began to fall backward. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch," Demyx whimpered.

Axel sat up quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just peachy."

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"Cause I like the floor."

"Really? Cause it seemed like you were really enjoying the bed a second ago."

"Well technically I was on your lap, which I enjoyed. But I like the view from down here."

"If you really wanted to see that bad you could've just asked."

"Well I don't like asking."

"Why's that?"

"For one, who really asks that? That and I'd feel awkward."

"Well, you shouldn't feel awkward, no matter what you're saying. Regardless of what you may think, I don't just like you for you body."

"I dunno why you'd like me for that anyway. What is the reason anyway?"

"Too many to count. Or list."

"Wow that's a first. Wait… you can count?"

"At least to eight… Most days…" Axel joked back with him. Demyx giggled.

"Well that's better than Roxas. He can only count to three."

"You know, that matches his age pretty well too."

"Very true." Demyx paused. "Oh my God! I forgot I was baking cookies!"

"Why were you baking cookies?"

"Well… I kinda wanted to make you some, but they kinda burnt so I actually got Xigbar to make them. That pirate sure can bake."

"Umm… yeah…."

"Wait right here." Demyx commanded and ran off down the hall. Axel let himself fall back on the bed, resting his head on his arms. Demyx ran back in the room shortly after with a big grin on his face.

"Here," he said handing Axel a cookie.

Axel sat up just enough to take the cookie and take a bite out of it before laying back down. "This is really good!" he said.

"Good I was hoping you would like it."

"Well, I definitely do," Axel said after finishing the cookie. He rested his hand on Demyx's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Demyx whispered.

"Was that a good enough thank you?"

"Definitely better than the times before."

"You're still really far away…"

"What happened to you not wanting to be close?"

"You made me cookies."

"I'm going to have to do that more often then."

"I'm rather fond of ice cream sundaes too… but they can get kinda messy…"

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Demyx smirked.

"Aww… so I don't get to experience your lack of a gag reflex today?"

"Well not right now… I dunno about later," He winked.

"Crap Demyx, you can't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Tease me like that. Now you've got my hopes up."

"But I like to tease… it's fun."

"Well, I guess I don't mind if you tease… As long as you follow through."

"I guess you'll find out later then."

Axel grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss. "I'd rather find out now."

"I bet, but I don't think your want everyone in the castle to hear you."

"Oh, you think you're so good, don't you?" Axel said, kissing him again.

"Well they don't call me the Melodious Nocturne for nothing."

"And I'm the Flurry of Dancing Flames, which one do you think would heat you up more?"

"That may be true but you do remember what my element is, right?"

"What's your point?" Axel asked, sneaking another kiss.

"I have more experience at that type of thing."

"And here I thought you would be the innocent one…"

"Well you thought wrong now didn't you?"

"We could change that."

"Oh really? I don't think that's possible."

"Why's that?"

"I'm corrupted beyond repair, I don't think you could change that."

"I could go just as far as you though."

"That may be true but I still think I'm more experienced."

"My dreams of you say otherwise."

"Are you admitting you have **those** type of dreams about me?"

"Was there any doubt?"

"Well I didn't really think about it, but it doesn't surprise me."

"I guess I've thought about us more then."

"I honestly didn't think you liked me… well actually guys at all."

"Surprise, I'm bi!"

"Would've never guessed."

"Guess it doesn't really matter now though."

"Really now? Why is that?"

"Cause I just have to be gay to get you," Axel said quietly.

"So you actually want me then?"

"Of course I do… why else would I be here?"

"Well you could have been joking around for all I know and I wanted to make sure."

Axel lifted his chin to look in his eyes. "Yes, Demyx. I want you."

"I want you too." Demyx said softly. "And yeah I've got it memorized."


	4. The Muffin

The Muffin - KH

"_Before you die you see... THE MUFFIN"_

You had been sitting in the living room with your friends watching movies on a Saturday night while you all had been bored. You had been sitting on the couch with Roxas, Sora, and Kairi but Axel decided to push you off the couch and onto the floor and sit by Roxas. Sometimes you just wanted to hurt the pyro. Now you were lying on the floor with Riku and a bowl full of popcorn. Demyx was sitting in a chair along with Yuffie sitting on the arm of the chair. Leon had been sitting on another couch along with Cloud. You hadn't really been paying attention to what movie had been put in until you heard two girls talking about a video tape. You began watching until the phone rang in the movie. Then you started to shove popcorn in your mouth, which was a nervous habit of yours when it came to movies. When you became nervous about a movie you ended up having to eat something or chew on something.

"Why is there water in her house?" You asked.

"Just watch the movie," Leon said.

You continued to watch and some of it scared the crap out of you while other parts where okay. You don't know when exactly but at some point in the movie you had gotten a lot closer to the silver haired boy next to you. You were practically on top of him. You blushed and moved a little ways from him. You looked around the room and noticed that mostly everyone was sleeping. It was rather late and you all had intended to sleep over at Roxas and Sora's house anyway. That's when you got a brilliant idea of how to get Axel back for pushing you off the couch and making you have to be so close to the guy you had been crushing on, which you now regret telling Axel, of all people. You slowly and quietly walk out of the room and take your cell phone out of your pocket and hit a button. You begin to smirk and you sit on the counter in the bathroom.

"Hello?" A tired male voice says to you.

"Seven days," You say in a creepy, low, quiet tone.

"Who is this?" He asks and you hang up.

You pretend to be going to the bathroom and a few minutes you flush the toilet and wash your hands. You opened the door and was pummeled and fell to the floor. You looked up to see a scared Axel. You would have laughed but you didn't want to blow your cover. You pushed him off of you and sat up.

"Can't a girl go to the bathroom without getting knocked to the ground?"

"She's going to get me!" Axel squealed.

"Who's going to get you?"

"The evil girl in the well!"

"Wait hold on. Are you talking about the little girl in the movie?" You asked even though you knew the answer and he nodded.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, maybe this movie is real."

"It's not real and why would she be after you?

"Well I did watch the tape that they showed while most of you closed your eyes. That and she called and said what she did in the movie!"

"Will you chill out?"

"No! She's out to get me! Why would I chill! You aren't the one that's going to die. Why me? Is it for all the things that I've done to people? They were just jokes, well most of them. I promise I won't do anything again. Please just let me live!" Axel begged to who knows what.

"Well it looks like you have seven more days to live Axel. Better try and figure out how to beat her," You said since you know that he missed those parts of the movie.

"Wait how does the girl and her son live? I know they do since there's a sequel... [y/n] you've got to tell me! Please I'll do anything!"

"Well if you promise to drop whatever your trying to do with me and... you know who."

"Fine okay sure."

"Okay now listen up because I'm only going to tell you once," You started and Axel nodded. "All you have to do is copy the video tape and have someone else watch it."

"But won't that person die?"

"I don't know. I've never had to do it. The woman did it and then so did her son and she watched the one her son copied so I'm not sure."

"Thank you so much [y/n]!" Axel said excitedly then ran into the living room.

You shortly followed after him and saw that he had jumped on Roxas. That ended up making him fly off the couch, kick Riku waking him up, and stumble into the chair Demyx and Yuffie was sitting. Yuffie ended up screaming from fright waking up the rest of the bunch. Leon and Cloud glared at Axel for waking them up along with everyone else. You laughed and looked at Axel.

"Hey Axel," You said to him.

"Yeah?"

"When one person is awake other than yourself and you get a mysterious call at night, you might want to learn to use your brain." You said then began running toward the bathroom in laughter.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled and chased you down the hall.

You locked yourself in the bathroom and he began to bang on the door. You were so glad that nobody was there except all of you or there would be some angry adults yelling at you right now. You sat on the counter trying to hold in your laughter and failing miserably.

"Come out of here right now!"

"Never! You also had it coming to you!" You yelled to him through the door.

"What's going on?" You heard another voice that you believe was Roxas.

"I'm going to kill [y/n] that's what's going on."

"What happened?"

"After the movie was over I guess she was the only one left awake and she called my stupid phone and pretended to be the little girl in the movie."

"And you believed her," You heard Riku say and you stopped laughing.

"Well it sounded just like the dumb little girl so I went running into the hallway and ran into [y/n]. Your quite a good actress by the way."

"Thank you. I try my best."

"Wait a minute... instead of killing you I should torture you instead," Axel said evily. That's when you froze. He wouldn't tell him... would he? "Maybe I should just tell her biggest secret."

"No!" You yell and run out of the bathroom tackling the pyro to the ground. "You say a word and I'll kill you!"

"About what?" He asked innocently and you gave him a death glare. "Oh about how you like someone that's in this house right now?"

"AXEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" You said and attempted to strangle him until you felt arms prying you off of him. You still tried to harm the pyro but you were now being held back while he got up. You finally gave up your attempt when you realized it wouldn't do you any good to try. You decided to glare at him instead while he stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" You said angrily.

"Oh nothing," He said and chuckled.

You tensed when you realized someone was still holding you back from Axel. You turned your head to look at the person in question and instantly regretted it. It had to be the one person who Axel had been talking about. You turned back to face the red head to see him still chuckling to himself. You glared at him and he laughed even more.

"Even if that was a prank, you're still going to die."

"I'd like to see you try. At the moment I don't think you'd be able to."

"Well I won't be standing like this for ever and Riku won't always be here to hold me back."

"You just wish the first part was true," Axel said. When he saw the anger in your eyes he ran off to the living room.

"What does he mean by that?" You heard Riku say from behind you.

"Um..."

"Please tell me," He said spinning you around to face him. You couldn't quite tell what he was thinking from the look on his face but you didn't think it was good.

"Well...I...really like you and didn't want to tell you and it's all Axel's fault him and his big mouth, oh I'm going to kill him then lets see what he does." You say quickly.

"Wait a minute... you like me.... and Axel knew?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"That stupid little…"

"What?"

"Well, he somehow found out that I have feelings for you and he's been using it against me for a while now. Like when he pushed you off the couch earlier I thought he was doing it again."

"You like me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well then it looks like a certain pyro was trying to play matchmaker."

"What do you know, he actually has a brain," Riku joked causing the both of you to laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" You could hear Axel yell from wherever he was now located. "Now stop talking and kiss each other!"

You both looked at each other and you blushed. Riku lifted your gaze back up to his by placing his hand on your chin. He smiled and leaned closer to you gently placing his lips against yours. You couldn't help but feel and shiver go up your spine and you kissed him back. You would have kissed him longer if it wasn't for the feeling you were being watched. You both pulled apart and turned to look at Axel smirking.

"See I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am."

"Only changes my opinion slightly."

"Wow you're so nice."

"Guess what Axel."

"What?"

"Riku's not holding me back anymore." You said with an evil grin. Axel's face dropped and he began to run.

"Hey Axel, when you die tell us if you see the muffin!" Riku called after you had began chancing the red head.

"He's going to be seeing more than that when I'm through with him!" You yelled causing everyone else in the house to laugh besides the man who was running for his life. Yeah even though you were extremely mad at Axel you were slightly glad that he had got you together with Riku but he'd find that out after you killed him.


	5. Fighting The Flames

Fighting the Flames – KH

"_Play with fire. You know you want to."_

Zexion felt his face heat up for what seemed like the hundredth time since Axel had entered his room.

"Oh, why not?" Axel asked.

"Because I'm not what you would call a social butterfly, Axel. Regardless of what you may think, I like living in solitude.

"C'mon Zexion, just one party. It'll be fun." Zexion almost laughed at how pathetic Axel's voice sounded, but decided to keep it to himself. 'If I can just hold out long enough,' he thought, 'Axel may be reduced to begging.'

"I don't do parties."

"But I'll be there. You know you want an extra chance to see me," he grinned arrogantly.

"Sorry Axel, I don't do pyros either," Zexion smirked right back at him.

"I'm not asking you to 'do me' Zex, I just want a date for this party. Though if you wanted to afterwards, I certainly wouldn't stop you."

Zexion blushed again, not having realized how wrong that could be taken until Axel pointed it out. Of course he would want to afterwards, it was the party beforehand that was bothering him.

"In your dreams."

"Yeah, I've had a few of those." Zexion's face reddened deeper. 'So have I,' he thought. "If you come to this party with me I wouldn't mind telling you about them. Like I said, I'll even show you if you prefer."

"No Axel," Zexion sighed.

"I promise you'll have fun."

"This is starting to sound like the time you wanted me to join that boy band."

"You enjoyed it, don't lie."

"You put me on bass."

"You were good!"

"I wanted to sing."

"You got to sing."

"I wanted to sing melody."

"My voice was prettier."

"You're too arrogant."

"You study too much."

"I like studying"

"I like parties."

"And we're back to the party thing again," Zexion complained. He leaned back and, in a very un-Zexion-like fashion, put his feet up on his desk.

"Alright, what's this party going to be like?"

"Lots of loud fast-paced music, loads of people you don't know and probably won't ever see again, cheap drinks…"

"I don't drink."

"Neither do I, but Jack makes some pretty amazing virgin mixes."

"Jack?"

"The bartender for Friday nights."

"So you're a regular then?" Zexion questioned, a little let down Axel had never asked him to go before.

"Not really."

"Then how do you know the bartender's name?" Zexion asked, actually confused for once.

"We're old friends. And he owes me a few favors, key the cheap drinks." Zexion's breath caught in his chest.

"So you need me to help you make this Jack guy jealous," he concluded. Axel laughed.

"Amazingly, Jack's not gay. And everyone one would be way more jealous of me anyway. That is, if you'll come as my date." Zexion blushed

"Why would they be jealous that you're with me?" he asked quietly.

"Cause you're gorgeous!" Axel exclaimed.

Zexion laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Flattery will get you no where, Axel."

"We'll just have to see about that," Axel winked. Despite himself, Zexion's skin flushed red again at his words. "Your face is so angular, it just draws everyone in."

"Not working," Zexion said, but he was already appreciating Axel's effort. Axel smiled back at him.

"Your hair is spectacular. You've got that sad emo kid look going for you, absolutely amazing." Zexion sat up, taking his feet off his desk and looking back at his work.

"I have a hard time believing you like my hair so much."

"Well, it wouldn't work for me, but it's perfect for you," Axel responded with a smile. Zexion met his eyes for a moment, and then looked down again. "What are you scheming?" Axel asked.

"Oh, you caught on to my title, how clever," Zexion stated, not looking up. Axel placed a hand under his chin, forcing Zexion to look him in the face.

"I can never read your eyes," he said. "And they're so beautiful." Zexion tried to look down again, but was stopped by Axel's hand.

Axel got on his knees and looked him in the face across his desk. "And your lips…" he whispered, bringing his other hand to trace Zexion's lips with a finger. "They torture me."

Zexion closed his eyes as Axel continued his slow motions. 'And he talks about torture…' Zexion's thoughts trailed off as Axel took his hands away. He opened his eyes slightly to see Axel's face centimeters from his own. Slowly he let his eye lids drop and waited to feel the other man's lips upon his own. When after a moment he still felt nothing but his own racing heart, he opened his eyes once again.

"I knew you wanted me," Axel remarked.

"You are mistaken," Zexion said, his voice thankfully stronger than he felt.

"Your heart speaks otherwise."

"We're nobodies, I have no heart," Zexion sighed.

"I was talking about the rapidly beating organ in your chest that's making you breathe harder."

"Someone suddenly got very knowledgeable about anatomy," Zexion complained.

"Yeah, I know all about anatomy."

"I'm sure I know more than you. Even about anatomy."

"Well, I know the important stuff."

"And what might you consider the 'important stuff'?"

"As I've said twice already, I'd be happy to show you if you'd just come with me to this party." Zexion blushed again. 'No!' his brain was telling him. 'How are you supposed to resist him if you go to the party with him?'

"Beg," he commanded before he even realized what he was saying. 'What are you doing?!' his brain screamed.

"Huh?" Axel asked. Zexion blushed furiously. "Oh, so I did hear you right." Axel got to his feet and walked around the desk to stand before Zexion. Without another word, he got down on his knees and took one of Zexion's hands in his own. "Please come to the party with me?" he asked.

Zexion looked away, images of past dreams and even a few current daydreams flashed past his eyes. 'This is not how I pictured Axel on his knees,' he thought. The more rational part of his brain continued to lecture him on where this was going.

"Please Zexion," Axel tried again, "please come with me…" Zexion's skin felt like it was on fire as Axel started rubbing gentle patterns on the hand he was holding. Not trusting his voice, Zexion turned slightly to look at a spot over Axel's head.

"Please," Axel whined, officially begging. "I really want to go with you…" He raised Zexion's hand to his mouth and pressed soft kisses to every visible inch of skin up to his long sleeve.

Zexion drew in a deep breath. "All I have to do is go to this party?" he gasped.

"As my date," Axel murmured against his skin.

"And what do I get?"

"I'll stop bothering you."

"I don't want you to," Zexion sighed.

"Then I'll do anything you want," Axel said, lifting his face gently to look into his eyes.

"Would you reenact one of **my** dreams?"

"Anything."

"Even if it puts you in an uncomfortable position?"

"Anything."

"Would you call me your boyfriend?"

"Anything."

"Would you stay with me forever?"

"And a day," Axel smiled up at him. "I'd risk my reputation, my free drink priviledges, and my life, for one chance with you. Yes, I'd do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything for you," Axel winked at him.

"So you'd come back here after the party and fulfill one of my fantasies, no questions asked?"

"I'll only ask what I am to do in this fantasy."

"Well, you could just give me my reward now. You wouldn't have to change positions much," Zexion suggested smirking.

"But then you wouldn't have any incentive to come to the party with me…" Axel whined.

"I'd still come."

"I'm not going to risk it," Axel said, standing up. "I'm leaving so you can get ready." Zexion's jaw dropped as he watched the man close the door. 'What am I supposed to wear to a party?' he wondered. 'Especially as his date! What is this?!'

Twenty minutes later he was still standing at his closet when Axel walked back in the room. He took one look at Zexion and walked into his closet, where he grabbed a tight black tee, white button-down shirt, and a simple pair of black slacks. Axel then handed Zexion the clothes and turned around. "Change," he stated.

Zexion looked down at the clothes in his hands. 'Wow, I feel stupid,' he thought. He dressed quickly, afraid Axel would turn around. "Okay," he said, "I'm done."

Axel turned back around and sighed. He walked over to Zexion and unbuttoned his shirt so the blck fabric was visible, and pushed his sleeves up over his elbows. He stepped back to admire his work. "Much better," he commented.

Zexion blushed at Axel's praise and finally let himself take in what Axel was wearing. Leather pants and a tight white shirt. He looked perfect, down to skillfully applied black eyeliner. Zexion could swear if he'd lived a few hundred years back he would have called this man a god. Now, however, he was just a date for a party, and hopefully a relationship after.

Axel laughed at Zexion's awestuck expression. "You didn't seriously think I always wore plain slacks under my cloak, did you? Where's the fun in that?"

Zexion managed to close his mouth and get his eyes back up to meet Axel's. "Are you sure I'm not underdressed?" he asked.

Again, Axel laughed. He put an arm over Zexion's shoulders and led him over to a mirror. "Look at yourself."

Zexion did what he was told, and was surprised to see that Axel was right. He looked like he fit there perfectly, belonged there even, right at Axel's side. "How long?" he finally asked.

"Since you found Demyx and me playing Sitar Hero that one day and you told me my voice sucked."

"I did not. I just said mine was better."

"That's why I put you on bass, you know," Axel confessed.

"Huh?"

"I wanted you to say I could sing as well as you."

Zexion looked up at him. 'You're done for anyway,' his brain told him. 'You might as well stop fighting the flames.'

For the first time that night, Zexion listened to his brain. He turned and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, closing his eyes and the gap between them for their first kiss. Pulling back slightly he whispered, "I love your voice.

"Of course you do," Axel grinned stupidly. Zexion laughed and kissed him again, and he was happy to find Axel responding enthusiastically. As Axel deepened the kiss Zexion found his hands sliding into his hair. Shocked, he pulled back.

"Your hair is so soft!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Yep," Axel smiled.

"But… how do you get it to spike up like that and still be soft?"

"I guess I'm just a ninja," he explained. Zexion laid his head on the 'ninja's' shoulder.

"So are we going to this party?"

"What party?" Axel mumbled, wrapping his arms around him.

"The party you begged me to go to."

"I'm not sure I wouldn't rather stay here."

"Well, I want to go to the party."

"Huh?"

"You made me look hot, and I want to go make some people jealous," Zexion smirked.

Axel laughed. "Alright Zexy, let's go to a party."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Zexy."


	6. The Fishie Story

The Fishie Story

"_My friends are the type of people who will spend hours trying to drown a fish."_

"Zexion!" Zexion looked up from his desk, finding to no surprise his childish friend Axel.

"Yes Axel?" Axel started jumping up and down with the excitement of Zexion paying attention.

"Will you help me drown Demyx's fish?" Being highly educated, Zexion realized he would not be able to drown the fish. However, being the good friend he is, he decided to hear him out.

"So what's your plan to murder this fish?"

"Well," Axel's face lit up as he continued, "first I'm going to kidnap him from Demyx's night stand. Then, I'm going to fill up my sink with water, and hold him under till he drowns!"

"When exactly are you planning to do this? Don't you think Demyx would notice his fish missing?"

"I'm gonna do it when he's asleep!"

"Don't you think he might wake up?"

"No! Demyx sleeps with music on!"

"So let me get this straight," Zexion laid down his pencil to talk with his hands. "You're going to sneak into Demyx's room at night and steal his fish from his beside table, and then you're going to drown it in your sink.

"Yep!"

"Okay, I got your master plan but what do I have to do with it?"  
"You're gonna help me!" Axel clapped his hands together with enthusiasm.

"You think it takes two people to drown a fish?"

"You're backup."

"Um…okay. When is your master plan going to take place? And don't say when Demyx is asleep."

"But…but…when Demyx is asleep. Ha ha!"

Zexion face palmed and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"So you'll help?"

"Yeah I'll help," Zexion said then softly muttered to himself "This should be interesting."

"Yay!"

"You really need to lay off the happy pills. Come back and get me when you want to start your plan." Zexion said and turned back at his desk to continue working on what he'd been before the red head disturbed him.

"Okay!" Axel giggled and ran out of the room.

"Pyros," Zexion chuckled to himself.

'I hear music!" Axel thought to himself. As quietly as he could, he pushed open the door to Demyx's bedroom. "Fish!" he whispered, "Where are you fish?" Finally seeing "Fish" on Demyx's night stand where he had expected him, Axel grabbed the fish bowl and tip-toed back to the door.

Demyx rolled over in his sleep. "No, Riku…" he mumbled. Axel put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing but didn't leave. "Larxene, stop! No…don't hurt him…" Demyx mumbled again. Barely holding back his laughs, Axel ran from the room.

Skidding to a stop outside Zexion's room, Axel walked inside. "C'mon Zexy, let's go drown a fish!" he said, holding the fish bowl in front of him.

Zexion sighed and stood up to follow Axel so that he could "help" drown the fish.

"So," Axel said, "the plan is to fill my sink with water and hold the fish under till it drowns." They were almost back to Axel's bathroom. "Do you think we should use hot or cold water?"

"Cold, you want to drown it. Not burn it."

"Oh yeah… I do like burning stuff. But not Demyx's fish. He'd be mad at me."

"You don't think he'd be mad at you for trying to drown his fish?"

"Nope! Demyx likes water!"

"If you say so. Now go fill your sink with cold water."

"Okay!" Axel said, handing him the fish bowl and going into the door Zexion assumed was his bathroom. Zexion heard water running and followed into the room. He saw Axel leaning over the sink with the water in his sink running.

"Um Axel. You have to put the plug down or it won't hold any water."

"Oh yeah…" Axel said, and plugged the sink.

"You honestly seem to get stupider the older you get," Zexion muttered quietly.

"Hey!" I'm younger than you!"

"Not by much and I mean with you."

"Oh."

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"You might want to turn the sink off now."

"Oh crap!" Axel yelled, as water poured over, soaking his shoes. He reached over and turned off the water.

"Get a towel and clean the water up," Zexion said and began, putting the fish in the sink.

"Wait!" Axel yelled again.

"What now?"

"If you put Fish in now he'll swim over the side."

"That's why I'm going to let some water out as I put water in. Have you ever heard of actually using your brain?"

"Yes…" Axel said, grabbing a towel from a closet.

"Have you ever tried using it?"

"Yeah… it hurt."

"Of course it did." Zexion finished dumping the water with the fish into the sink. Axel stood up, having finished soaking up the water.

"Is it time to drown Fish?"

"Yes, Axel."

"Yay!" He yelled pushing up his sleeves to his elbows. "Um… Zexion?"

"What Axel?"

"How do you drown a fish?" Axel whined.

"What? Did you finally find out a flaw in your plan?"

"I don't know how to drown a fish though… you're the smart one."

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Maybe…" Someone laughed from the doorway. Zexion turned around and smiled seeing a certain blonde standing in the doorway.

"You can't drown a fish Axel," Demyx said.

"Why not?"

"Because it can breathe underwater. It does live in water after all."

"That's no fun," Axel sighed.

"Now that you realized you're a moron, can I have my fish back?"

"Okay…" He handed Zexion the empty fishbowl. "Hey Demyx, did you know you talk in you sleep?"

"Wait…what?!" he asked, glancing towards Zexion. His face paled. Zexion shrugged and looked at Axel curiously.

"Yeah, you were talking about that Riku guy and Larxene."

"Oh. That's all," Demyx sighed. "That's good."

"Why were you dreaming about that?" Zexion questioned.

"More of a nightmare. I still can't believe she did that to him."

"Why does it matter so much?" Zexion muttered.

"Because it was horrible! I didn't think even Larxene would stoop that low!"

"Well apparently she had the hots for the kid. It's in the past. Just let it go."

"Evidently I still have nightmares."

"Come on Demyx. If you still have nightmares there's something else to it. Axel was there and he doesn't have nightmares." Zexion told him.

"I was where?" Axel pitched in.

"In the room when Larxene… took advantage of Riku."

"Huh?"

"When Larxene raped Riku, Axel." Demyx explained.

"I was there?"

"Apparently he was daydreaming or something," Zexion said.

"Well, at least he wasn't laughing like Namine." Demyx pointed out.

"Well we all know that she's creepy so it's not a surprise."

"And there's a creepy doll…" Demyx sang.

"Who always follows you…" Axel joined in.

"She does have stalker tendencies doesn't she?" Zexion commented.

"Yep. She kinda scares me." Demyx muttered.

"So, who's up for some Sitar Hero?" Axel asked.

"Me! Pick me!" Demyx yelled jumping up and down.

"You two are easy to satisfy, you realize that?"

"Will you come Zexion?" Demyx begged.

"No." Zexion said quickly.

"Please?"

"…No…"

"Come on Zexion, I'll let you do vocals." Axel promised.

"Guys, really… I don't want to today."

"Please Zexion?" Demyx pleaded.

"Why do you want me to play so badly?"

"Because we need a drummer," Axel whined.

"Why don't you ask Roxas?"

"Cause Roxas has a crush on me and it's WEIRD!" Axel complained.

"Where did you get that information?"

"Demyx," Zexion looked to the blonde.

"Well he follows him around all the time, what other explanation is there?" Demyx defended.

"That he's Axel's friend. You and Axel both follow me around. I don't assume you both have a crush on me."

"Well maybe you should," Axel pouted.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Zexion questioned. "If not then rethink what just came out of your mouth."

Axel looked at Demyx. "Oops."

"You really should think before you speak. Your mouth is going to get you into trouble someday."

"More like it'll get me in trouble," Demyx muttered.

"I honestly don't want to even know," Zexion said.

Axel ran out of his bathroom then turned around to look at the two men still standing inside. "I'm going to go get Sitar Hero set up!" he sang. "When you guys are done you should come play!"

Demyx blushed as he watched Axel run down the hallway. "He's not as daft as he seems, is he?"

"Not nearly," Zexion answered him.

"I should go after him…" Demyx started.

"Yeah, I'll take your fish back to your room and be down in a minute."

"See ya Zex."

"See you Demy."


	7. Betrayal

Betrayal - FF VII

"You see that girl? Yeah her. She seems so invincible right? She has secrets and trusts no one. She's the perfect example of betrayal, cause everyone she trusted broke her."

She had been sitting alone, like she always would when she came into the bar. She'd ask for a glass of water and sit in a booth off toward the side. No one besides the pretty black haired bartender, who she learned was named Tifa, would talk to her. Sure they'd talk about her. Why wouldn't they? She didn't talk to anyone except Tifa, and she was a stranger to the town. She had been living there

only for a few months now and only one person new anything about her.

"Hey Morada," Tifa greeted, sitting down in the booth.

"Hi Tifa."

"How are you?"

"Okay I guess."

"Well that's better than yesterday. I've been worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"You told me that a few weeks ago and you've gotten worse," Tifa said completely concerned about the women in front of her. Morada sighed and looked up from her glass.

"This time will be different."

"Promise me one thing before I get back to work."

"Okay what is it?"

"If you need anything, even if ti's just someone to talk to. you'll call or stop by."

"If you were anybody else I'd say no, but you're my only real friend," Morada told her with a weak smile. Tifa nodded then went back to working.

Morada sat there for a while listening to people talking, which was mostly about her. She stood up from her seat and quickly walked out the door. She shivered from the sudden contact of the cool night air on her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the street to her home. She began getting closer when she thought she heard footsteps close by. She looked around to see no one there and quickened her pace. Just when she was almost home something grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around.

"Hello Morada. Surprised to see me?" A voice she knew to well said. She looked up at the man the voice came from.

"What are you doing here?" She spit out angrily.

"Am I not allowed to see my favorite person?"

"No."

"Well that's not exactly your decision anyway. I was just stopping in town and saw you. I just wanted to visit for a little while before I left."

"You visited now leave!"

"I'd rather not, besides we've got some catching up to do."

"Yeah, like I'd want to catch up with you," Morada said trying to get away from one of the people she tried so hard to wipe from her memory.

"Like I said. You have no choice," He said pulling her into a nearby alley. She was completely frightened of him now. There was no escaping from him and her throat wouldn't allow her to scream. There was no way out.

~Time Lapse~

Morada's eyes slowly fluttered open revealing that it was now day. She turned her head to see if the night before was a horrible dream; to her disappointment she was still in the ally a beaten and tattered mess. Her body was in agonizing pain and her mind was a wreck. She slowly lifted her body off of the ground and tried to keep her balance. When she finally could stand without falling she began walking out of the alley. She heard voices all around her as she walked to her destination. She could hear that they were talking about her and the state she was in.

She barely made it to the bar before her legs wanted to give out on her. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. She saw Tifa's form behind the counter along with a few others talking but she couldn't focus on who they were. Tifa looked up at her from hearing the door open. Her eyes widened as she looked upon Morada's fragile form. The others looked back at her also.

"Tifa... I need. To talk," Morada said slowly between pausing.

Taking another step forward her legs gave out and she began to fall. She didn't feel the pain of hitting the floor, which she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. All she knew was she saw black. She figured she had passed out. It wouldn't surprise her. She walked quite a distance and she was weak as it was. The only difference between every other tie was that she could hear voices. The only one she knew for sure was Tifa's. All the others she didn't recognize, well except for one. One sounded slightly familiar.

"Morada," She heard someone say softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a worried looking Tifa.

"Tifa?"

"I'm glad you're awake. What happened to you?"

"I'll get to that," Morada said. Pausing she looked around the room. Noticing she wasn't in an area that she recognized. She was laying on a bed in some room. "Where am I?"

"Upstairs in one of the spare rooms. You feel and would've collided with the floor if it hadn't been for Vincent catching you. You passed out and he carried you up here."

"Vincent?"

"One of my friends. One of the people who were downstairs when you came in."

"Oh okay," Morada said thinking the name sounded so familiar.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"For you to understand completely you'd have to know about my past. I'm not sure f I'm read to tell anyone about it yet."

"That's fine. I'm not pushing you to. Please tell me what happened though." Morada sighed.

"While walking home last night a guy I used to know ran into me. He dragged me into an alley and well he beat and did certain other things," she said the last part more quietly.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry about it Tifa. I was just going by my promise and stopping by if I needed anything."

"Yeah of course."

"I'm worried, since he knew where I lived he might try something again. That or someone else will."

"Well you can stay here if you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that way you will be safe and I won't have to worry. You're like a sister to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Thank you Tifa."

"You're welcome. Well now that you're staying I'd like you to meet a few of my other friends."

Morada was about to complain that she looked like a mess but realized that she was bandaged up and clean from the dry blood. "Okay."

"There's extra clothes in the wardrobe. Change and then come downstairs. I'll make you something to eat," Tifa said with a smile and then walked out the door.

Morada sighed and slowly got to her feet. She didn't hurt nearly as bad but she could still feel a slight pain. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. Quickly changing into them so she could get downstairs. She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet Tifa's friends but she was hungry. Since she would be staying there she'd meet them eventually anyway so why not now?

Once she changed into clean unripped clothes she began walking down stairs. She could hear people talking. The only difference form the other times is that they sounded concerned and worried. She was pretty sure that Tifa had told them what happened and that she'd be staying there. Morada took a deep breath and finished walking down the stairs. Her turquoise eyes quickly scanned the room, not getting a real good at the people in it.

"Morada." Tifa said making her look up at her.

Tifa was now standing in front of her smiling. She grabbed Morada's arm and pulled her towards the bar. Tifa motioned her to sit and walked behind the counter. Morada sat down quietly and kept her eyes on Tifa.

"Well everyone this is Morada." Tifa began. "The spiky haired blonde over there is Cloud. The guy with machine arm is Barret. They hyper active ninja is Yuffie."

Morada remembered seeing Cloud and Barret at Deepground's base a while back. She also heard enough about Cloud saving the world so she knew a little about him. She looked at each one of the people Tifa pointed out and nodded.

"Then over there is Vincent," Tifa pointed at a man in a tattered red cape with a bandana to keep his long black hair out of his crimson eyes. Morada's eyes widened. She knew this man. Not all that well but she knew him. He had been the one to take down Deepground, including her brother Azul, and some of her ex-friends. He might not have remembered but he saved her from being killed in one of the cities, the name of which she couldn't remember. He also helped her get away from those who hurt her by killing most of them. She would never forget him. He saved her and he probably didn't even know it.

"Morada are you okay?" Tifa questioned.

"She looks like she's seen a ghost," Yuffie said.

"What?" Morada snapped back into reality and pushed her purple hair out of her eyes. She looked around and blushed. "Sorry, kind of blanked out."

"It's okay. Do you want anything to eat?" Tifa asked.

Morada nodded her head and looked down at the countertop. She still couldn't help but think of her past again. When things used to be normal then turned around at a blink of an eye. Then her thoughts focused on what happened last night. The pain that was brought right back into her life. Which led her mind right back to the man standing a short distance from her. These thoughts made the organ in her chest beat quickly against her ribcage and made a slight shed of pink appear on her cheeks.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Yuffie asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nothing." Morada said quickly.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing and all tense and nervous?" Yuffie questioned.

"Um...I..."

"So you are thinking of 'something'. Interesting."

"Yuffie," Tifa threatened the ninja.

"Sorry, just trying to get to know her."

"Try getting to know her in the normal way." Barret said.

"Fine, take all the fun out of it. So what's your favorite color?" Morada paused not sure if the answer was the same anymore.

"Red."

"Um... do you like cookies?"

"Cookies?" Most of them questioned.

"Yes, I like cookies."

"Do you like animals?" Yuffie continued to question.

"Yes."

"Do you have any siblings?" Her body tensed as the question hit something from her past that she didn't talk about.

"I..." Morada paused, "had a brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuffie said startled.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it. I lost him long before he died. Along with everyone important to me."

"How did he die?" Yuffie asked curiously.

Morada stayed silent. Debating what to tell them. She didn't know exactly how it happened. She was told by another member of Deepground that her brother was killed by Vincent Valentine.

"I'm not exactly sure..." she then looked over at the red eyed man, "Why don't you ask Vincent?"

Everyone's eyes widened and looked over at Vincent. He was looking at Morada questioningly. He wasn't sure what she meant until something clicked in his head.

"You're Azul's sister." He stated. Morada nodded and everyone else was shocked.

"It doesn't bother me as much as it should that he's dead. Deepground turned him into a monster, along with the others."

"Wait…" Vincent began to say. "I remember you. Some Deepground soldiers were talking about you. I'm sorry what they did to you."

Morada was shocked that he had known what happened to her. It made her feel embarresed and her heart once again to thump in her chest. She didn't want anyone to know how they tortured her and used her for their own sick pleasure. She could feel a tear trying to escape and quickly wiped it away.

"What did they do to you?" Yuffie asked curiously. Tifa smacked her upside the head.

"Don't ask things like that. Ever think she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"It's fine Tifa. She just wanted to know."

"You don't have to say anything," Vicent told her.

"No. I need to. Maybe telling you what happened will help you make sense of what happened last night." Morada told them and sighed.

"Are you sure?" Tifa questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure. It all started when my brother joined Deepground. He was actually normal then. He was the closest thing I had after my parents died. My brother thought by joining that he would be avenging them. They had completely changed him. Along with everyone else close to me. I don't even remember why they joined. I was the only one who wouldn't join and I refuesed to. They all grew angry at me and tried to take and force me. That was the first time I saw Vincent, though at the time I didn't even know his name. A little while after that, a day or two, they captured me. The little bit of heart my brother had left kept me alive. They kept me in a cell so I wouldn't get away. They tortured me; trying to break me. It never worked. That's when Vandoth, who had been one of my best friends and the man who came back into my life, came to me. He started out like everyoen else. Harming me until I couldn't fight back. I thought he'd leave after that but he continued to stand there, looking down at my fragile body. I can still remember the look in his eyes and the sinister grin on his face. After…what he did to me I began to break. He kept coming back and using me for his own benefit until Deepground was finally defeated. A WRO soldier broke me out of my prision before the place went up in flames. I thought he died from the attack with the others but apparently I was wrong," She finished explaining and felt tears fall down her face.

"That's so horrible," Yuffie stated.

"Is Vandoth the only one left?" Vicent questioned.

"I don't know. He didn't say if he was with anyone."

"We'll get him, don't worry about that," Tifa reasurred. Morada could hear the anger in her friend's voice. Everyone nodded agreeing with Tifa.

"Even if you wanted to, he's probably gone by now, and if he wasn't you wouldn't know where to find him," Morada told them.

"Don't worry about it. We have it covered," Vincent said. He then walked out of the bar.

"Whe he said 'we' did he really mean 'he'?" Yuffie asked.

"You know he's better at tracking people. We need to be here to protect Morada incase Vandoth comes here," Tifa explained.

"So Mr. Vampire can save the day? What a jerk! Doesn't he know we could all help?" Yuffie yelled.

"We are helping. We're protecting Morada," Cloud said.

"Fine let Vincent have all the fun."

"Why is he helping me?" Morada barely muttered. It was silent for a minute since everyone was thinking why he jumped to find Vandoth.

"He might feel like it involves him since it has to do with Deepground," Tifa explained. Yuffie's face lit up and a huge smile grew on her face.

"I know! I know! He likes Morada!" Yuffie practically yelled.

Morada looked down at the counter, a blush slowly rising on her cheeks. She heard Yuffie giggling and looked up at her.

"Here Morada you foods done," Tifa said putting a plate of food on the counter along with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Tifa nodded and stepped out from behind the bar.

While Morada was esating she heard the others talking about arragnements for her and if they were even neccesary. She wasn't sure what they had meant by that but she wasn't about to ask. She finished eating and looked over at glanced over at her with a knowing smile. She walked over and sat on the counter next to Morada.

"So when I asked earlier what you were thinking about, I should have asked who?"

"I… don't know what you mean," Morada muttered, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not stupid. In fact I'm very observant. I can see that you like a certain in denial vampire."

"Uh…no…I don't."

"Sure keep telling yourself that. If my memory serves me right he has thought of you since the first time he met you. He may deny it but it's true. Turst me on that."

"Uh…okay?"

"There you go. Well I'm going to go bother blondie now. Talk to you later," Yuffie said and skipped happily over to Cloud.

Morada felt sorry for him but couldn't help but chuckle. Time seemed to fly by as she conversed with everyone. When it became extremely late she grew worried about the man she was growing as liking towards. She knew Vandoth was dangerous but she also knew that Vincent took ddown the strongest of Deepground. Her thoughts kept her awake while she layed in bed. When she finally drifted off into unconciousness she could only think the worst.

~Time Lapse~

A week later and she was beginning to completely give up hope that Vincent was alive. She had been moping around for the past few days and would always quickly glance at the door when it opened, which was never who she hoped for. Everyoen grew worried about her and told her Vincent was fine and he could handle himself. Yuffie even tried cheering her up but it never worked. When the door opened Morada didn't even bother looking at continued looking down at the counter in front of her. She could hear Yuffie yell excitedly and everyone walk into the room.

"It's done," Morada heard that familiar deep voice she was dying to hear again. she quickly turned around to face the one man she couldn't get off her mind. The one man she knew she had fallen for.

"It's about time mister! You've been killing Morada~ She's been moping around since you left,' Yuffie yelled at him causing Morada to blush. Vincent raised his eyebrow at the ninja. "Yeah you heard me! You were killing her by protecting her, which doesn't make much sense but that's not the point! You both like each other so stop being stupid and get together already!"

"Yuffie..." Morada whispered. Her face now three times darker than it was before.

"Come on Morada you know it's true and you weren't about to tell him."

"Is that true?" Vincent questioned and Morada nodded.

When Morada looked up at him she could faintly see a hint of a smile on his face. She hadn't realized when he'd gotten so close to her, but she could feel his warm breath on her face. She had to hold back her body from shivering. Before she knew it she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. When he pulled away she could hardly breathe. She looked up at him stunned. If he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground.

"Wow." morada muttered. That's when she saw a smirk upon Vincent's lips.

He leaned towards her again, placing a soft kiss on her lips. They could hear a few chuckles and someone clearing their throat. They both pulled away and looked in the direction of the sound. Everyone was standing to the side with smiles on their faces. Yuffie had her hands on her hips.

"Well don't you both have something to say?"

"Go away." Morada said.

"Meanie! Fine don't thank me since I help get you together."

"Yuffie," Vincent said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	8. The New Guy

The New Guy –FF VII

"_Yes, I do frequently trip over lines in the sidewalk. Thanks for noticing."_

"You don't mind training him, do you?"

"No, not at all," a brunette replied.

"I know you're new too, but we have people out on vacation and…"

"Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing," she reassured the man.

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully Cahmera."

When the man turned his back, Cahmera took it as her dismissal. "His name is Reno; I'll give him directions to find you," he clarified.

"Very well sir," she confirmed. Thursday, and she had yet another mission, of sorts. Oh well. She was a bit worried with how this Reno guy would find her, but she knew better than to complain of her orders. Cahmera had only become a Turk a few months earlier, and as far as she could tell she was the youngest. She guessed it was partly because of this that people looked down on her fighting style, though it worked well enough to get her into their ranks. Her weapon of choice was odd though, after all, she'd met no one in her 24 years that fought with a single chakram. Even so, her talents proved themselves time and time again.

Now she was brought in to train the new guy. 'Not even a year in,' she thought to herself. Her own trainer had been 29, and had four years of experience with the Turks before he started her training. It was most likely she would be training someone older than her, as most people don't have enough guts to step up and be slightly feared and hated until at least 25. And it would be a guy she was training too; surely he wouldn't be too keen on learning from a woman.

Cahmera was still wrapped up in thought of her personal training when she unlocked the door to her apartment. The sight that greeted her seemed to scream 'strength'. A small table and two chairs were pushed up against the right wall, but the rest of the room was filled with weights and chipped stone models of machina. Dropping her bag and keys on the kitchen counter, Cahmera grabbed one of her spare chakrams and began practicing what she had learned in her own training.

Simply put, it was basics. Plain jabs and shanks building up to chakram combos she had perfected herself. The more she practiced, the more serious she became, until the loose pony tail she had pulled into was coming undone. Small chips of stone fell from her models, showing how they had become so chipped in the first place.

Cahmera was shaken from her practice by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning quickly, she had one of the blades of her chakram pressed to the invader's throat in a matter of seconds. "Name," she stated. The red-haired man looked her in the eyes, not nearly as intimidated as she felt he should be.

"Reno," he replied calmly. With a shock Cahmera realized she hadn't closed the door when entering her apartment. She slowly lowered her chakram to her side.

"Very well," she agreed, nodding slightly. Now that it was obvious the man was no threat, she allowed herself to observe his appearance. His red hair was spiked in the front and pulled into a low ponytail in the back. There were two red lines swooping down under his eyes, seemingly scars, but they were as vibrantly red as his hair. She let her eyes continue scanning and quickly took in a white button-down shirt, black suit-jacket, black slacks, and… his shoes caught her attention. "You're wearing Drill Masters," she half-stated, half asked.

"Yes," Reno confirmed.

"You were in marching band," she said with the same tone of voice.

"Drum line, yo," he elaborated.

"I figured you were percussion. Snare?"

"Toms."

"I was close," she sighed.

"You were. I did snare in high school, but toms fit me better."

"I see." Cahmera walked into her kitchen and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. After licking the foil lid, she turned to him. "You want anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm good," he said, leaning against the counter. "You're a mello, aren't you?" Cahmera turned around and pulled her hair to the side, showing him the back of her shirt. Reno walked closer to better read the text: High Brass Mellophone. Reno laughed and she turned around smiling. His eyes fell to read the front of her shirt now. "Defend the Block, nice…"

"Reno?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"That's all it says," she laughed. Reno's eyes snapped back to her face.

"Right," he said. Cahmera continued laughing at the man in front of her, all tension gone because of their instant marching band connection. She finished her yogurt and tossed the container and plastic spoon in the trash can.

"Now that I know your instrument, I guess we should get down to business." Reno raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked at the meaning he'd taken from it. "Seriously, what's your weapon?"

Reno pulled what looked to be a metal stick from his pocket and handed it to Cahmera. "A taser," she observed. Weighing it gently in her hand, she added, "A bit too high of voltage for practice though." Reno replaced the weapon in his pocket when she offered it back, and watched as the woman turned and walked down the hallway. A few seconds later she reappeared with another taser, though a much lower voltage. "This will be better for sparring," she explained quietly.

"I'm guessing you'll want to judge my skill, yo?" Reno asked, spinning the new taser like a drum stick.

"I suppose I'll have to," Cahmera agreed. They walked back to her entry room and Cahmera blushed as she realized she'd yet to introduce herself. "I'm Cahmera, by the way."

"I know," Reno smiled at her. "So you're testing me in stone machina-ville?" Cahmera shrugged.

"Best I got," she said, grabbing the chakram she'd abandoned earlier.

"So it seems," Reno commented, lunging at her. Cahmera laughed and easily sidestepped him.

"That the best you can do?" she taunted him. Their sparring commenced with Reno attacking relentlessly and Cahmera dodging or blocking his every move. Soon she saw her opportunity and knocked Reno to the floor, straddling him with her chakram to his throat. His taser lay across the room.

"You know, if you weren't holding my life in your hands I'd probably make a comment about you trying to get in my pants," Reno smirked up at her.

Cahmera laughed at his ego. "Sorry dearest, I don't date older than me anymore."

It was Reno's turn to laugh. "I'm only twenty-two, Cahmera."

She froze looking down at him. The youngest Turk was now pinned beneath her. "You percussionists are all the same," she sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She pulled her chakram away from his neck and stood up. "You're not bad, but you could definitely use some work."

"I expected as much," Reno said, not bothering to stand up.

"I'm going to train you mainly on your weapon, but also to use mine and several others."

"Why so many, yo?" he asked.

"You never know what you'll have on hand if you have to defend yourself," Cahmera explained. "Of course, you'll be prepared if you're on a mission, and we don't encourage you to involve yourself in stupid battles… Speaking of which, if your hair is any hint we'll probably have to work on keeping your temper in check."

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Reno complained. "But can you really help me get better with a taser? It's not exactly anything like a chakram, yo."

"My… my mentor used a taser. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Reno nodded. "When do we start?"

"Actual training? Next week. The next couple days I'll just show you around headquarters and such."

"So next Monday?"

"Tuesday, actually. I have plans Monday morning and I seriously doubt I'll feel up to sparring afterwards."

"Okay," Reno said skeptically.

"So, I guess I'll see you add headquarters tomorrow morning…" Cahmera trailed off.

"I guess so," he paused on his way to the door. "Could I take you out to dinner Monday night?

"Uh…" she smiled when she saw he wasn't joking. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Cahmera blinked. He had seriously just winked at her as he closed the door.

After a few days of playing tour guide, Cahmera was happy to be walking into the small restaurant, perfect for two not-quite-friends. As she expected she was there first, and simply nodded at the wait staff before making her way to the table they'd reserved for her. She took a seat and pulled out the book she'd grabbed that morning. However, she wasn't focusing on the pages in front of her. She was listening for the grey-blue eyed man who was slowly stealing her heart.

She didn't have to wait long before he sauntered into view; taking his seat across from her and making the hostess stare after him. Cahmera took a moment to glare at her before looking back to Reno. He was wearing the same thing he had been every time she'd seen him, the typical Turk uniform, and she felt slightly underdressed having decided to wear jeans and a plain black shirt.

"The uniform is only required if you're on a mission," Cahmera pointed out.

Reno nodded and explained himself. "All of my normal shirts say something about marching band or drum line. I didn't figure it was really appropriate."

Cahmera laughed. "You're probably right, want to make a good impression when you're meeting your new colleagues. I wouldn't have minded though."

"Hey Cahmera, who's your friend?" a waiter asked.

"Benny!" she squealed, jumping up to give him a hug. The man stumbled back but wrapped his arms around her just the same.

"Good to see you too. You haven't stopped in for a while," he said.

Cahmera sighed and sat back down. "In know, but after Morton… well, I didn't feel up to coming by," she explained.

"Hey, I understand, it's cool."

"This is Reno, by the way. Reno, this is Benny," she smiled.

"Good to meet you, yo," Reno said politely, but he was glaring at the hand on Cahmera's shoulder.

"Same," Benny said lightly, pulling a pen and notepad from his pocket. "So what can I get you guys?"

"She'll have spaghetti and I'll have the chicken alfredo," Reno answered for both of them.

Benny wrote down the orders and looked up at Cahmera. "Sweet tea?" he asked. Cahmera nodded silently. "And I take it you just want water?" he said to Reno.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Benny kneeled down next to Cahmera so only she could hear him. "Is he gay?" he asked hopefully. Cahmera laughed.

"Nope, sorry dear." She said.

"Shame, I always wanted to try a percussionist," Benny said loud enough for Reno to hear as well, winking at him. Cahmera's laughter sparked up again at Reno's shocked face when he walked away.

"He's gay?" Reno asked.

"Yep," Cahmera sighed shaking her head. "By the way, why did you order for me and how did you know what I wanted?"

"Oh, you just seemed like the type of girl who would want me to get her meat sauce."

Cahmera smiled suggestively. "So you're willing to help me then? I've never had a guy so willing to assist me…"

Reno's face paled, but his voice was still strong when he responded. "You're welcome to do it on your own. Like I said, you just seemed like the type…"

"Oh shove it, if you want some attention you'll have to at least wait until we leave this place," she said blushing.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that. I can deal with waiting," he smirked.

"Hand check!" Benny interrupted. Reno and Cahmera put their hands up slightly so Benny could see there was no physical contact. They both blushed, realizing neither had heard the term "hand check" since marching band, and Benny smirked at them.

"Okay, spaghetti for my lovely Cahmera, and chicken alfredo for her hot date," he said, sitting the plates down. Looking down at the table Cahmera realized he must have brought their drinks earlier.

"Thanks, Benny," she said smiling.

"Anytime," he laughed, patting her shoulder. "Take care of the check on your way out, and I'll be floating around to refill your drinks. You won't even notice me."

"Again, thanks." Benny nodded and walked away from their table.

They ate in near silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable as silence often is. Reno finished first, and politely waited for Cahmera to finish eating before he said anything.

"So what'd you have to do this morning?" he asked. Cahmera looked at a spot over his shoulder before answering.

"I was visiting my brother's grave," she stated calmly.

"I'm sorry," Reno said, taking her hand. "Were you close?"

Cahmera nodded, seemingly indifferent. "He was a Turk before I became one," she said. "When I said my mentor used a taser, I was talking about him."

Reno patted her hand and stood up, but she didn't bother watching where he went. A moment later he returned. "S'ko," he said, grabbing her bag for her. As Cahmera stood up he put his arm over her shoulders. "I took care of the check," he explained, and led the stone-faced girl out the door, nodding to Benny that he'd take care of her on the way.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk he tripped, and Cahmera noticed enough to laugh a bit.

"Did you seriously just trip over a crack?"

"Umm… yeah?" Reno said. She giggled and moved in closer under his arm, hardly processing that he was taking her to her apartment. Somehow her focus had shifted entirely to the warm arm around her. She was sure Reno thought she was just upset over her brother, but that wasn't it at all. Cahmera was blown away by the compassion he'd shown to her.

Reno took the key from her bag and guided her into her apartment, leaving her to sit in one of the two chairs while he busied himself in the kitchen making tea. Cahmera sat watching him, realizing for the first time how attractive the percussionist really was. As he had shed his jacket and pushed up his sleeves, she saw that his arms were quite tan, which shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. He started walking over with a cup of tea for her, and she found herself watching the light reflect off his red hair.

"Feeling better?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Cahmera smiled, taking the tea offered to her. Reno took the seat across from her and folded his hands on the table.

"You've never really talked about what happened, have you?"

"No," she answered quietly, staring at his snare-strengthened arms.

"Do you want to?" he asked kindly.

Cahmera's eyes met his. "Why do you care so much? Most guys would run away screaming from a nutcase like me."

"One," Reno stated, "you're not a nutcase. Two, I like to help."

"And three?"

"What makes you think there's a three?"

"There's always a three," Cahmera smirked.

"Well, three then," Reno smiled. "I'm not like most guys." Cahmera smiled at his arrogance. "You want to go lay down? You haven't had the easiest day…" She was shocked again by his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I am pretty exhausted." She made to stand up, and Reno was around the table in a second picking her up. Cahmera laughed lightly.

"I can walk by myself."

"That wouldn't be any fun for me though." Reno winked at her, and she hid her blushing face in his shoulder, so she didn't when he walked into her bedroom.

"Reno!" she squealed as he dropped her on the bed.

"Wow, I haven't even done anything and you're already screaming my name," he smirked at her.

"You pervert!" she laughed.

"But I'm a sexy pervert, yo," he smirked again.

"More like an arrogant pervert," she said.

"Fine, an arrogant pervert you want in bed." Cahmera looked over at him suggestively, and was surprised to see how dark his eyes were. Typical grey-blue were a rich navy, and she couldn't tear her own eyes away. Seemingly in slow motion, he leaned forward and her eyes closed of their own accord. Reno's soft lips met hers gently, his hand coming up to cup her face. Cahmera sighed as he pulled away, and threaded her hands through his red hair as she brought her lips back to his. Reno groaned as she climbed on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, and he grasped the sheets suddenly when she rocked her hips against his. Somehow he forced himself to bring his hands to her shoulders and push her off of him. He was breathing heavily as he explained his actions.

"Cahmera, you don't want this." She blushed furiously and looked away from him. "As much as I'd love to screw you right now, that's not what you want and I'm not going to hurt you."

Cahmera got off him silently to sit on the edge of the bed, and she saw Reno get up and pull the blankets down for her. "C'mon babe, you should rest," he said. Cahmera listened to him and got under the blankets like he wanted her to. "I'll come back tomorrow morning for my training, sleep well." As he turned to leave the room she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?" she asked. Reno looked in her hazel eyes and saw she was serious. Gently as he could, he lay down in the bed next to her.

"I'll be here as long as you need me," he whispered.

Cahmera smiled at him. "Then why are you worrying about me regretting this?" Reno muffled her moans with his mouth as he took her up in her offer.

Cahmera awoke the next morning to realize Reno was no longer lying next to her. She looked up and saw him walking around her room, still in the state of undress she'd left him in the night before. 'He's probably been going through my stuff,' she thought. Out loud, she voiced, "Reno, why are you still not wearing pants?" He turned to her smiling.

"Pants are for squares, yo."


	9. Can't Stop The Memories

Can't Stop the Memories - KH

_"…And every song reminds me of you."_

"Out, back, back-step, spin. Out, back, back-step, spin."

The brunette spun into her partner's chest, laughing. "I think I've got it now, you don't have to keep telling me," she laughed.

The blonde man holding her looked down into her dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure? I know how you always mess up the spin…" he laughed.

"Come on, Rog, I'm not that bad," the girl complained.

"Well, I'll let you off this time. Just because you did my makeup for the last show though."

"Aww, you made a great little kid. All looking up to you're thieving mentor, it was cute," she teased.

"Stell, you had the same part."

"So? I was pretty," she smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"I was prettier than you."

"Maybe a little. Just because I did your makeup though."

The boy, Roger, sighed. "You're no fun to argue with anymore."

"It's just because you secretly love me," she smiled.

"Yeah, that's definitely it," he smirked. "In any case, we should practice. You still don't have the spin thing down for hand-jive."

Stell smiled. "Don't lie; you're glad you got put with me instead of Frenchie like you're supposed to be."

"Of course. You're the only one who will find foundation that actually works with my skin," Roger said, spinning her again.

"Yep, I'm gorgeous."

He rolled his eyes.

"Roger, come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Roger looked around, seeing black creatures crawling over the ground, disappearing and reappearing periodically. "Run Stell! I'll catch up, just go!"

"But Rog…"

"Go!"

Stell nodded and took off. Roger turned back around after she was out of sight, running back on stage. He threw himself on the floor, crawling under the stage to grab his guitar. Pulling the guitar with him, he made his way back towards the door. Suddenly, his foot caught on something. He couldn't move, couldn't even kick his foot to get free. He could see one of the black things coming towards him, and he assumed that's what had a hold of his foot.

Visions of his guitar, his place on stage, four different costumes, Stell… and blinding white, followed immediately by black. His hand fell over his chest, were it felt like venom was pulsing through his veins. The guitar he'd had in his hand was gone. Looking around, he saw nothing but black. He felt empty.

"The Superior said your name will be Demyx."

Roger nodded, not wanting to argue.

"You are number nine. We call ourselves Organization XIII because we expect to have thirteen members. Eventually," the red-haired man opened a door labeled "IX".

"Sir, if I may ask, who are you?" Roger, now Demyx, asked.

"The name's Axel. I'm number eight. Got it memorized?"

"Umm… yeah?" the blonde mumbled. Axel laughed slightly.

"This is your room. We're the last two in this hallway. Number six Zexion and number seven Saïx are across the hall, and I'm the door next to you," he explained indifferently.

"Well, thank you," Roger -Demyx- said, stepping into the room. Axel laughed again.

"You have no heart to be thankful."

"Axel? Are you okay?"

The redhead looked up from his feet. "Everything reminds me of him."

Demyx sat down on the bed next to him. "I know what you mean. Every song makes me remember what it was like to be around her."

"How do you keep playing?" Axel asked him quietly.

"Some things you don't want to forget."

Demyx watched his friend stand and walk to the door. "I'm going after him." Demyx nodded. The door opened and Zexion's eyes locked with Axel's.

"He's still close. He's waiting for you; he wants to tell you something." Axel said nothing, but a small smile graced his face as he pushed past Zexion into the hall.

Demyx ran past the trio. The longer he could put off fighting, the better. It wasn't Roxas anymore, not really. Axel would kill him if it was Roxas. This boy was Sora, and he would have to fight him. The mission wasn't to fight, it was to bring Roxas back, but Sora wouldn't understand.

He stood in the shadows in a clearing, or as much as he could find in the Underworld. How they expected him to control water as well down here, he had no idea. The place was creepy, better fit for fire than water.

The trio approached and he stepped out of the shadows. The conversation was typical, they accuse him of stealing, he denies it. Then the cue cards; they always underestimated him when he pulled out the cue cards. More insults and the fight begins. It felt great to hold his sitar again, so similar to the guitar he used to wield.

He found himself humming as he spun the stringed instrument around, beautiful melodies flowing from his hands and lips.

"Dance water, dance!"

Stab.

Shank.

Poke.

Strum.

Fire.

Water.

Slice.

Fall.

He allowed the shadows to swallow him again. He'd lost focus. The song he'd played… he'd never heard it before, but somehow it was still familiar. The thrill it sent racing through his body, the chords so similar to what he knew…

He fell forward from the shadows into the waiting arms of Zexion. "Come on," he whispered, pulling the blonde to his room.

"You're not really here, are you?" Demyx whispered to the figure next to him.

"No. I'm a memory. You and Axel needed me here." Demyx looked up to see the figure of Zexion fading in front of him.

"Can you still help me?" he asked quietly.

"Only as long as you need my help."

"Every time the song hits me… I just start swaying back and forth. It's never the same, like my heart is making it up just to call for her…" Demyx paused. "It's like I love her more now than I did when I was somebody." He looked up at the man -memory- sitting next to him.

"I'm not the one to help you," Zexion said softly.

Demyx shook his head, but it was too late. Zexion was already gone.

"You've made up your mind then?"

Axel nodded to his friend. "I have to help him. Even if Roxas is gone, he's too similar."

Demyx smiled. "I'm going to help you," he said kindly.

"I don't know how you can."

"They want me to stop him, but I won't. I'll let him win. I'll let him kill me." Demyx tried to hide the tear that slipped from his eye.

"You don't have to do that Demyx; you still have someone to find your heart for."

"I can't deal with this non-life. I'd rather stop living than go on without her."

Axel nodded. They'd made their decisions.

He had to make it look like he tried. He'd argued a bit, tried to tell them nobodies had hearts, even sent out a few water clones, but it was time for it to come to an end.

Demyx smiled as he pretended to fight back. He smiled as the boy and the boy and his friends cast spells and spun weapons. He smiled as his fingers strummed another heart-spun melody. He smiled as Sora struck him down again and again, laughed as the pain dulled his senses. He kept smiling through every strike; this non-life was almost over.

He fell to his knees and watched his body dissolve. Black specs disappeared. Still, Demyx smiled. The pain was gone. He didn't have to go on without her. He smiled, and drifted away.

Axel couldn't tell the boy he'd loved his nobody. Sora wasn't Roxas, but he still felt he needed to protect him. When the nobodies surrounded him, he had no choice but to step in.

Pyro kinesis was always a thrill. Burning flame ripped through his veins, but it was more a feeling of life than pain. All the life he kept within -or the non-life as it was- all of it went into flame around him. Memories of Roxas fueled the fire, just as they had the few days after he left. Ends of the flames turned the blonde-white of Roxas's hair. Fading nobodies shone with the blue of his eyes. The red of the fire reflected the skateboard he always used in Twilight Town. White and black specked in Axel's vision. In his mind, they shaped into keys. Keyblades. His keyblades.

He could hear himself speaking, but the words were unidentifiable. He was glad he'd helped Sora. In a way, maybe he'd helped Roxas. They weren't that different.

Axel smiled gently, and imagined the specs drifting from his body to be the same blue as his eyes too.

Demyx looked around. He knew this place, but he'd never been here before. Axel had told him about it; the place where Roxas had been held. Twilight Town.

It really was beautiful; the entire town was bathed in orange light. Instantly Demyx knew where he wanted to go. Axel had told him of the clock tower, but it didn't compare. You really couldn't help but want to climb up. He started walking forward slowly, slightly nervous to be on his own.

He ran a hand through his hair and stopped walking. His hair was gently spiked as he used to wear it, not gelled up like he had it in the Organization. Looking down he saw his typical clothes again. Jeans clung lightly to his legs and a simple t-shirt revealed his forearms once again. Smiling, he continued walking toward the clock tower, the bounce renewed in his step.

"Demyx! Wait up!" He whirled around, looking for who had called his name. A red-haired man with a low ponytail was running towards him.

"Axel!" he yelled, running over to give his friend a hug. "You look great!" he said, stepping back.

Axel spun around, showing off his loose jeans and sleeveless shirt. "I wish I could remember actually wearing this stuff… All I remember from my past life is suits and a taser, yo."

Demyx laughed. "C'mon, let's go to the clock tower!"

They took off running, into the clock tower and up the stairs. Reaching the ledge, both friends froze. Roxas stood from his seat, taking Axel's hand and pulling him back down the clock tower.

"Stell…" Demyx whispered, not believing his eyes. She smiled.

"Actually, it's Xion," she said quietly.

"How…?"

"I was a nobody, even when you knew me," she looked to him while he sat down. "When you were taken… when you became a nobody… I went to the Organization. But we'd disagreed before, and Xemnas decided I didn't deserve the glory of living the rest of my non-life. So I was brought here."

Demyx sighed, looking at the girl he once knew.

"Demyx, are you okay?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked reluctantly.

"Zexion's here. I talked to him." Demyx smiled.

"We're all here, aren't we?"

"No, not all of us. Only those who create their own heart as a nobody," Xion explained. Demyx's grin grew wider.

"So it's like heaven. For nobodies."

"Yes, that would make sense." Demyx looked out to the never-ending sunset as Xion turned to her side. "Here," she said gently, holding an object in front of her.

He reached for the guitar, smiling, and began to play, singing softly the song that got him through the days of his non-life.

"Those magic changes…"


	10. Puppy

Puppy– FFVII

"_I intend to live forever... so far so good."_

The sound of clashing swords could be heard from the training room along with commands from a man. If you weren't new around here you would know that Angeal was training 2nd class SOLDIER October Valentine. She was the only female SOLDIER at the moment but she was tough. She had learned a lot form her brother who went missing after an assignment. She joined SOLDIER so she could become a better fighter and find him. With the help of Angeal she was learning quickly.

"Angeal!" A voice called from the doorway.

He looked over and saw Lazard slowly walking over. "That's enough for for today." Angeal dismissed October putting his sword away. She did the same and brushed her bang behind her ear.

"What is it Lazard?"

"I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well we are getting more recruits today and you've been assigned another."

"Why? Is there no one else?"

"Well they saw how quickly you progressed with October and thought you'd be the best for the job. From what I've heard he has a lot of potential, like October when she first arrived."

"When will he arrive?"

"In a few minutes. I will bring him to you. Will you be in here?"

"Yeah, just bring him here."

Lazard nodded and walked out of the room and back down the hall. Angeal sighed and began cleaning up. October strapped her sword on her back and began helping Angeal. As they were cleaning everything up the door opened again. Angeal and October looked up at the door to see Lazard standing there again but this time someone was standing behind him.

"This is Zack Fair," Lazard said and pulled the man in front of him.

"Hi." He waved awkwardly.

"Well I'll leave you three alone," Lazard said then left, shutting the door behind him.

Zack stood there awkwardly, not noticing that both Angeal and October were looking him over. His black hair was spiked up besides two pieces of his bangs hanging in his face. He was tall and skinny but was also built. October thought he looked somewhat like a younger version of Angeal. If she hadn't known better she would have said they were related. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand.

"Hey I'm October Valentine. It's nice to meet you," she told him with a smile as he shook her hand. "Over there is Angeal. He may look scary but when he's not being serious she's a big teddy bear."

"October," Angeal warned.

"Well you are! You're one of my best friends here besides Genesis and Sephy."

"If he heard you call him that he'd kill you."

"No he wouldn't He loves me. Besides I would have Genesis and you to protect me and don't say you wouldn't because you would. That or I can always have Zack here protect me from the big bad Sephy."

Zack froze. He knew that she was talking about Sephiroth and to be honest he was scared of that General. He thought October had to have been crazy if she thought he could protect her from Sephiroth. He would be killed in less than a minute. Sure he could try but that wouldn't be enough.

He finally looked up at the girl and finally took in her appearance. She had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail but would normally reach mid-back. Her eyes were a shade of red that stood out from her pale skin. Her frame was similar to his, slim but also muscular, but not nearly as built. Zack though her smile could light up a room. She seemed like the type that you were always happy around.

"October you know he'd be slaughtered if he did that," Angeal reasoned, "You'd be better off protecting yourself."

"But Angeal look at him... he's too cute to kill. Sort of like a puppy," October smiled while Angeal shook his head.

"Tell that to Sephiroth."

"I think I will! I haven't seen Sephy in forever."

"You saw him yesterday and while you're ate it why don't you show Zack around?"

"You're not coming?" October asked.

"I need to talk to Genesis first."

"Bring him with you when you find him. Well come on Puppy!" October said grabbing Zack's hand and pulling him out the door.

She pulled the man through the hallways, pointing out things as they went. She stopped when she reached the room she was looking for. She smiled when she saw the familiar long silver haired man playing pool. She pulled Zack over and smiled when he looked up at her. He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Hey Sephy! I know you'd be here. I wanted you to meet Puppy," October said pointing to Zack.

"Puppy?" Sephiroth asked.

"He's cute like a puppy so it's his new nickname."

"Okay, so what's your real name?"

"Zack.... Zack Fair."

"So you're the new recruit I've heard about. Maybe you can help Angeal calm this one," Sephiroth said motioning to October.

"You know you love me."

"That would be Genesis."

"What about me?" a redheaded man in a scarlet coat asked walking into the room with Angeal behind him.

"That you love October," Sephiroth stated.

"Of course I do," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Get a room," Angeal said chuckling.

"We're in a room, you just happen to be in it," October commented.

"I don't think he meant his one," Zack informed her between laughing. Genesis finally noticed him standing there.

"Who's your friend?" Genesis said scanning the man.

"Oh this is Puppy," October said happily. Genesis giggled knowing that it was the kid's new nickname.

"How cute. I can see why though," Genesis said looking over Zack again. He whispered to October, "You sure know hot to pick them. I'm jealous.... you always get the cute ones."

"Cheer up, he's the new recruit Angeal gets to train," She whispered back making Genesis's face light up.

"You're Zack?" He nodded. "Then you're my neighbor!"

Angeal and Sephiroth felt sorry for Zack, knowing Genesis and the way he had been looking at the young man. October smiled looking at Zack. She didn't blame Genesis for taking a liking to Zack. He was gorgeous and from what she read about him before he got there he was a great guy. She felt a bit of jealousy that he'd be so close to Genesis. She couldn't help but being to take a liking to him.

"So Sephy... why were you here by yourself?"

"I was with Genesis until he got mad that he couldn't beat me at billiards."

"Ha told you!" October shouted at Angeal.

"What are you screaming about?" Genesis asked.

"Angeal said that Sephy would kill me if he heard me call him Sephy and I told him he wouldn't because he loves me," She explained causing Genesis to giggle again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Sephiroth muttered.

"Oh that reminds me, Genesis do you still have my pants from Tuesday?" October asked.

Zack's eyes widened and quickly went back to normal without anyone noticing. He didn't know what to think of her statement. Why did Genesis have her pants in the first place. Did she change in his room? Are they lovers? He wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"Yeah they're on the dresser. You can go get them if you want."

"Is your door unlocked?"

"Yep."

October nodded and Genesis let go of her. She smiled grabbing Zack's hand again and pulling him out of the room. She let go as they walked down a hallway and reached an elevator. As they got in and the doors closed Zack turned to look at the girl in front of him.

"Hey October can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Puppy?"

"Uh... I was wondering... are you and Genesis.... together?" He asked and October burst out laughing.

"What gave you that idea?" She said in between small laughs.

"You just made it seem like it. Was there ever anything between you?"

"Heavens no. Zack we're just really good friends. Besides he's gay." Zack's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. October had to suppress another laugh at seeing his face. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"If you're worried about him like randomly raping you or something don't be, he's not like that. Besides he'll only look," October smiled warmly as the elevator door opened.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I just do, besides I'll protect you from him if needed."

"Uh okay."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Zack couldn't help but steal quick glances at the black haired girl. He couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. He wasn't sure what it was, her long dark hair, her smile, or her piercing red eyes. October Valentine. The name even sounded familiar. What was it that he heard or seen that seemed familiar about the girl beside him.

"Have I seen you before?"

"No, I don't believe so. I think I'd remember you. Why?"

"You just seem oddly familiar. Do you have any siblings?"

Zack asked causing October to freeze. She looked at him with fear and worry on her face.

"here's not the place to talk about this."

October then grabbed his hand again and pulled him quickly down the hallway. She stopped, pulling a door open, pulling Zack inside with her and closing the door. She let go of him and turned around. Zack couldn't read the emotion on her face. He wasn't sure what to think about her action but was now worried about the normally energetic girl.

"Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's complicated."

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Well it's just that you made me think of my brother."

"So you do have a sibling. Where is he? Maybe I've seen him."

"I have no idea where he is. He went missing a few years ago."

"So that's why you freaked when I said those thing and asked that question."

"Yeah, we were real close and I've hoped someone has seen him. He's the reason I joined SOLDIER in the first place."

"Well tell me about him, maybe I've seen him."

"Last time I saw him he had shaggy black hair, eyes like mine, tall and built, he'd be wearing a suit and had a deep voice."

Zack was silent as he took all this information in. He tried to peace together all the information that the girl had given him. His face lit up when he remembered where he had heard about her brother.

"You're brother was Vincent Valentine?" Zack asked causing October's face to light up also.

"You know him?"

"Well I don't exactly know him. There was this man who had asked if I had seen him after showing me a picture. I also heard people bring up a few times."

"What was this man's name?"

"Let me think. Howard... no... Horace... nope... Hojo?"

"HOJO! You've got to be joking! Why would he want my brother? That crazy mother fu-"

"October calm down. Who is he?"

"A crazy bastard who has crazy experiments," October paused and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! No... it can't be."

October's legs gave out on her and she would have fell to the floor if Zack hadn't caught her. Tears were close to pouring from her eyes. She was shaking, trying to hold in her sobs. Zack looked down at the girl and could see sadness and anger on her face. Zack didn't know much about this Hojo guy or his experiments but he knew it wasn't good.

"If I ever see that man... I'll kill him!" October said as loudly as her voice let her and with so much venom. What she didn't know was that he was closer than she thought.

It had been six and a half months since Zack had arrived to become a part of SOLDIER. He had been waiting to be first class ever since October achieved that the second month he was there. HE had quickly gained a reputation of being a skilled fighter, along with being the kind funny guy who hung out with October. They had become close over the months and were practically inseparable. They had become that thing in each other's lives that they couldn't live without.

"Hey you've got a letter," Angeal said holding an envelope in his hand with a smile.

"What for?" Zack asked curiously.

"Are they finally kicking you out for the training room incident?" October questioned.

"That was an accident and I don't know I haven't opened it yet."

October peered over his shoulder as he slowly opened the envelope. Zack unfolded the paper inside and began to read the content. His eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his face. October squealed and tightly hugged the man in front of her after he turned around to face her.

"Congrats Zack!"

"October. Can't. Breathe," Zack softly muttered.

October let go of him and smiled and elbowed him in the side softly. "Finally!"

"Hey! It took you the same amount of time for you!"

"Yeah, well I'm cooler."

"Will you both just shut up. I swear you act like you're married sometimes," Genesis said looking him from his book.

October smiled while Zack blushed slightly. Genesis chuckled when he noticed Zack's embarrassment while October was oblivious. He knew his best friend had a thing for the now first class SOLDIER and thought it was cute that Zack was the one blushing at his comment. Being the amazing best friend he was he began scheming.

"Well I've got something I've got to do. See you later," Genesis said and walked out of the room with a smile.

"I think he's trying to be an evil master mind," October declared.

"That's never good," Angeal stated.

Angeal was correct in his statement. Genesis had went to Lazard to get him to pair Zack and October up on the next mission. It took a little convincing but Lazard soon agreed. The only problem was that it was to eliminate or capture a dangerous criminal.

They had been on the mission for a few days now and had been nearly killed several times. October would have been highly irritated if she would've been with anyone else. She realized Zack was a big goof-ball and always looked at the bright side of everything. He knew exactly how to cheer her up and bring a smile to her face. He even calmed her down when they found out the guy they were after worked with Hojo. She almost got herself killed when she heard both of them experimented on her brother. Zack of course saved her butt once again.

"We'll get him don't worry," Zack told her as he helped wrap up her wounds.

"Yeah if we don't get killed first."

"October you need to stop thinking so negatively. Besides I intend to live forever... and so far so good. I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way," Zack told her.

"I'm glad to hear you're willing to but I'm not."

"To bad, I'm not going to let you die."

"Why is that?"

"For one you're my friend and...." Zack began then quietly mumbled something to himself.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I... uh... like you."

"I like you too."

"That's not what I mean." October looked at him and her eyes brightened.

"Aw Puppy. Are you saying you have feelings for me?" She questioned and he nodded with a light blush on his cheeks. "That's so sweet."

October leaned toward him and embraced him in a hug. She smiled and inhaled his scent that could only be described as Zack. She felt him relax and hug her back, causing her smile to grow wider. She leaned up to where her lips were almost touching his ear.

"I like you too Puppy."

She pulled away from him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed again and looked at his feet. October giggled and couldn't help to think how cute he looked.

"How 'bout you take me out to dinner after we finish this mission?" Zack looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure I'll do that, if you're still wanting to go."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company. October looked up and her eyes widened. She almost looked like a deer caught in headlights. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind and so many things she wanted to say. Zack turned around to see what the girl was looking at. Out of habit he grabbed his buster sword, holding it out in a fighting stance.

"Zack," October whispered causing him to look back at her. He looked back at the intruder and almost dropped the sword.

"Vincent?" October asked unsure, like her eyes were deceiving her. The 'intruder' nodded.

October ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Tears began to run down her face as she hugged her brother. He tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. Zack couldn't believe Vincent was standing there. He realized how much the siblings looked like each other. He had the same red eyes as October and long black hair that was a little messy. He also wore a red headband to try and keep the hair from his face but wasn't exactly working. He wore a red cloak over what seemed like black leather. He also was wearing a golden claw on his arm that matched his golden boots.

"I missed you. I tried... to find you. So worried," October muttered between sniffles. She looked up at her brother and saw he didn't change much besides his clothing and growing his hair. A smile tugged at her lips and she let go of her brother and backed up a little.

"I missed you too," Vincent said in a deep voice that would have given October goose-bumps if he wasn't her brother.

"Oh this is Zack but I like to call him Puppy."

"Puppy?" he asked like everyone did.

"He's cute like a puppy and he's my puppy."

Vincent nodded catching what she meant. The two siblings sat there and got caught up with what they missed in each others lives. Zack informed him on all the details of their mission and he agreed to help. With a few minor injuries they brought back their target. Vincent decided to stay with his sister and was asked to help train recruits. Genesis couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he heard the news.

"What are you so happy about?" October asked from her spot on Zack's lap.

"Oh nothing," he smiled.

He wasn't planning on telling them it was his doing that get them almost killed, together, and reunited with family. Which reminded him of the gorgeous man in red he was pursuing.

"Have you seen Vincent by any chance?"

"He's down in the training room," October told him.

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Genesis said and walked out of the room.

"Is he still after your brother?" Zack asked.

"It seems that way. I think it'd be cute but I don't know if Vincent has any interest in him."

"I guess we'll just find out." Zack paused then smiled. "By the way what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"I still owe you dinner."

"I completely forgot about that."

"Ouch... that hurts." Zack said and pouted causing October to giggle.

"Zack?"

"What?"

"You just looked like a kicked puppy."

"Yeah but I'm you're puppy."

"Yes you are. Now I'm going to go get ready for tonight. Pick me up at seven," October said standing up. She placed a small kiss on Zack's cheek and walked away up to her room with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
